Hinatalicious
by Rebel Jackson
Summary: Hinata is back from training with her father, but when she comes back she isn't as the boys remember her. Soon all the boys in Konoha are after the sexy shy Hyuga. HinataXNaru,Sasu,Kaka,Shika,Neji,Choji,Asuma,Itachi,Deidara,Kisame,Sasori,Shino.
1. Hinata?

Hey All This is A Hinata Story!

This story takes place when all of the Rookie Nine and Guy's Team are all 18-19. Hiashi took Hinata away two years ago right a couple of months after Naruto returned and a couple of months Sasuke came back as well. When she returns she is much stronger, but also very, very beautiful and all guys in Konoha take notice. Who will Hinata choose?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can see the village." Hinata said smiling to herself it had been two years since she left the village to go train. It was her father's idea that in order for her to become strong and be able to be the head of the Hyuga clan one day, that he would take her to train for four years. Hinata was upset that she had to be away from the village and her friends for so long but she would do anything to become strong and get her father's approval. Her father just nodded at her statement, Hinata was really excited to go home.

Hiashi looked over at his daughter; she had grown a lot over these past four years of training. Not only had she become stronger she also become a woman. He tried to keep her from the village as long as he could knowing that once the boys saw her, he would have to lock Hinata up in the house. Hinata became even more beautiful then she was before, and know had a body to match it. They were getting closer and closer to the gates and Hiashi swore the first guy that even looked at his daughter the wrong way was going to get it.

As soon as they entered the gates, one of the guards whistled at Hinata, she blushed. Hiashi grabbed her and ran towards the house. Hinata was a little confused but she learned never to question her father. Hinata walked in after her father and started looking for a certain somone, as she walked down the hall she saw a familiar jounin walking down the hall. She grinned and ran up tackling him to the floor, "NII-SAN!"

He looked up, as his eyes almost bugged out of his head, "HINATA?"

She got up and helped him up, "Of course, who else would it be Nii-san?" Neji looked Hinata up and down, and noticed she wasn't stuttering and she was actually looking at his face instead of the floor. "What had Hiashi don to her?' Neji asked himself. "Nii-san are you ok?"

He snapped out of it, "Yes Hinata, It's….great to have you back."

Hinata smiled and threw her arms around Neji, "I've missed you Nii-san. It feels so good to be home." Neji just stood there, still couldn't believe that Hinata was in front of him. "I'll see you later Nii-san, I'm going to go for a walk."

And with that she spun around and took off, Neji watched her from a nearby window run out of the gates of the estate. He wished she didn't leave so fast the mentally smacked himself for thinking that, Neji thought to himself, 'This isn't good.' Hinata decided to find her teammates, he figured the first place to find them was their training ground. Luckily they were all there, training she ran out to them.

"KIBA, SHINO!" She threw her arms around them and the same time bringing them close to her hugging them.

In unison they both said, "HINATA?"

She stepped back smiling at them as Akamaru ran up to Hinata, she hugged him too and started to pet him. Kiba and Shino looked back at each other and then back at Hinata, still not believing what they saw in front of them.

Kiba whispered to Shino, "Was Hinata always this hot?" Shino didn't reply just stared at Hinata. Shino thank god most of his face was covered because they would have saw Shino's bleeding nose.

Kiba finally spoke to Hinata, "When did you get back?"

"Just a little while ago."

"Well it's great to have our teammate back, isn't it Shino?" Shino only shock his head in response.

"Thanks guys, I've missed you guys, how about we get something to eat?" They both agreed, and the tree of them started walking to the all you can eat barbeque place. They sat down and started to catch up on their lives. A couple of tables over Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma were eating.

Ino looked around confused, "What's going on?"

With a mouth full of food, Choji replied, "What do you mean?

"Look over there." Ino pointed to a bunch of guys staring at a table and all of them were drooling.

Shikamaru looked to where Ino was pointing, "Isn't that Kiba and Shino? But who is that with them?"

Ino looked closely and gasped, "It's Hinata!"

Asuma now took a look over, "Is it?"

"Yes, I'm positive let's go." She grabbed all three men and ran towards Hinata's table. "Hinata, is that you."

"Hai! Hi Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma Sensei."

Shikamaru stared at Hinata, "Wow, she is really beautiful."

Hinata giggled, "Thank you Shikamaru." Shikamaru blushed he hadn't realized he said that out load. "Uh---UH---I..I.." Hinata got up and placed a kiss on his cheek, "That was really sweet." She turned to everyone and said, "I should be getting home, I'll see you guys around."

Kiba, Shino, Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, along with every other male in that restaurant watched her leave each saddened by this action. Ino rolled her eyes, "God you guys are pathetic."

Hinata started walking home, when suddenly she heard yelling. Before she could react she was knocked off her feet. 'So much for the training.' She thought but soon gasped when she looked up to ebony eyes staring back at her. His eyes widened as he realized who he was on top of, the next thing she heard a familiar blonde's voice ring out.

"SASUKE COME BACK HERE!" He looked down and saw Sasuke on top of a girl, Naruto started to laugh. "HAHAHAHA, SASUKE YOU TEME, YOU KNOCKED DOWN………………..HINATA?"

She looked over, "Hey Naruto?"

"HINATA! HOW ARE YOU? HOW WAS YOUR TRAINING YOU LOOKE GREAT!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun! I'm fine, it was really good. Sasuke?" She blushed as Sasuke still hadn't got off her.

Naruto started laughing again, "God, Sasuke get off her already!"

Sasuke jumped up and glared at Naruto, he turned back towards Hinata to help her up. "I'm sorry Hinata. You were training huh? I would like to see how strong you've become maybe we can train together some time?"

She blushed, "I'd love that Sasuke!" Naruto glared at Sasuke who only smirked back. "Well, it was nice seeing you two but I must be getting home." Hinata started walking as Naruto pulled Sasuke to the side.

"What do you think you're doing Sasuke?"

"Oh Nothing, just you know training with Hinata." He smirked as he said this which only made Naruto angrier.

"Back off Sasuke!"

"Like you're going to make me."

"Whatever, teme I'm going to go see if I can walk her home."

Naruto started off but Sasuke grabbed him, "Not so fast, I'll walk her home." The both ran towards Hinata.

They both yelled, "HEY HINATA I'LL WALK YOU HOME!" Each one grabbed one of Hinata's arms. Hinata blushed, but didn't know what to say just then she heard a pop and looked in front of her to Kakashi.

"Yo." Kakashi said smiling under his mask, "Sasuke, Naruto the Hokage wants to see you in her office right away."

Both boys groaned and started running in the direction of the Hokage's office, "I'LL SEE YOULATER HINATA!"

"WHAT DID I SAY TO YOU SASUKE!"

"OH SHUT UP NARUTO!" Hinata giggled as she watched them run off. She turned back to Kakashi who was looking at her.

He scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Tsunade is going to kill me when those two bust through her office unannounced."

"What? You lied, Why?"

"How else was I supposed to get you alone?" Hinata blushed a deep shade of red. "Let's go I'll walk you home." Hinata nodded and the two started walking and Kakashi kept asking Hinata questions about her training. They soon got to the gates of the estate, "Well Hinata, it's good to have you back. I know all the boys are very pleased."

"Really? They all have been acting so weird."

"Well, it's just that they don't know how to act when they are near a beautiful girl like yourself." She smiled and opened the gates.

"Goodnight Kakashi-sensei."

"Just call me Kakashi."

Hinata smiled, "Ok, sweet dreams Kakashi."

"You too Hinata." He waited until she was inside her house before he took off.

She closed the door behind her and sighed, "What a day!" She smiled and went up to her room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seems like Hinata had a really good homecoming, But what will happen when the boys compete for Hinata's attention. And Hinata likes the all the attention she is getting. Tell me what you think please Thanks!


	2. Stop Fighting!

**Hey everyone well I'm glad people enjoyed this story, THANKZ!**

**Thank you for reviewing Piisa, Insane Kiwi, dark-emo-gal, Rewy, Deadly Desire for reviewing.**

**Btw Deadly Desire you asked me to tell you how Hinata, looks but I thought a picture would be a better visual aide. It is my Icon and you can also see it at, ****http://s215. here we go PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hinata woke up the next morning smiling, "Yesterday was so nice, they guys were so sweet I wonder what got into them." Hinata sighed and grabbed a towel before hea****ding into the shower. **

**Sasuke woke up looking around his room, "What the hell I'm going to do today? I don't have a mission so I'll guess I'll train." Just then a smiled appeared on Sasuke's face he quickly got ready and ran out of his house. Soon he was knocking on door of the Hyu****u****ga estate, he expected to see a smiling Hy****u****uga open the door but instead got a frowning one. **

**"What do you want Uchiha?"Neji asked.**

**"Hyuga, is Hinata around?"**

**"No, and stay away from my cousin." Neji slammed the door in Sasuke's face. Sasuke glared at the door and ****before getting an idea. He quickly ran to the back of the house checking to make sure no one saw him. He started to climb the side of the house, he started looking for Hinata. He finally found an open window. He jumped into the room, and looked around, "This must be Hinata's room." He started walking around and slipped. He fell on his ass and hit his head, he sat up rubbing his head when he heard a gasp.**

**He opened his eyes to see a pair of feet in front of him he started following them up, he saw a great pair of legs and couldn't stop from traveling up the rest. His eyes widened when he saw Hinata starring back down at him. She was only wearing a towel wrapped tightly around her. He didn't know what to say, he just stared at her.**

**Hinata blushed, "S-Sasuke…."**

**This snapped Sasuke out of his trance; he quickly jumped up and spun around, "Sorry."**

**Hinata giggled, "It's alright, but Sasuke why are you……………um….um in my room?"**

**'Why couldn't I just wait for her to come out?' Sasuke thought to himself, "I wanted to train and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me."**

**Hinata thought for a moment, 'This will be great to test out her new techniques on someone other than her father.' "Sure Sasuke let me get dressed." And with that she grabbed her clothes and ran back into her bathroom. Sasuke sighed with relief, and sat on her bed. He smirked, "I wonder how many guys would like to be where I am right now?" "I'm ready." **

**Sasuke walked back to the window, and nodded for Hinata to join him, "Why are we going out the window?" Sasuke tried to think of a good reason, and couldn't think of one. **

**"It's faster." Hinata just shrugged and walked over and jumped out the window. He followed her and the two started jumping on roo****f tops and the forest. Sasuke tried not to look at Hinata but curiosity got the best of him, he looked over. He just stared, 'She is really gorgeous especially with the window blowing in her hair.' He kept starring unaware that he was about to hit a tree. SMACK! Sasuke was falling from the tree and everything went black.**

**"SASUKE!" Hinata stopped and jumped down to try and catch Sasuke before he hit the ground. She caught his right before he hit it, but he was very heavy with all his muscles. She fell**** down his head fell down in Hinata's lap.**** Hinata started to shack Sasuke, "SASUKE, SASUKE WAKE UP!"**

**Sasuke groaned, and start to move. He looked up Hinata smiling down at him, "Thank Kami, you're alright." Sasuke quickly jumped up, "Thanks…………………..let****'s**** go****."**** 'I can't believe I just did, that I'm such a loser. She probable thinks I'm an idiot.' Soon they arrived at the training ground, Sasuke needed to get his mind off her so he decided to focus everything on training. After warming up they soon started to spar.**

**Naru****to yawned as he got out of bed, he started thinking about the dream he had. It was about Hinata and him; he started to grin as he thought about it. 'I wonder what she is doing now.' He was dressed and walking around the village. Soon he saw Kiba with Akamaru, 'Kiba! He's on Hinata's team; he'll know where she is.' "KIBA!" Kiba stopped and turned around and thought to himself, 'What does he want?' "Hey, Kiba! Do you know where Hinata is?"**

**"No I don't! Why are you**** looking for her****?" Truth was that Kiba was looking for her too so that her could 'accidently' bump into Hinata. **

**Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Um…um…I wanted to you know….just say….hi."**

**'Naruto wants to see Hinata I can't let him do that. "Leave Hinata alone Uzumaki!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because she doesn't like you anymore."**

**Naruto looked at Kiba confused, "Hinata liked me!" Kiba mentally slapped himself; he'd forgotten that Naruto was the only one that didn't notice that Hinata liked him. **

**"SHE DID! NOW LEAVE HER ALONE!"**

**Naruto was getting angrier, "Why should I?"**

**"Because I said so."**

**Naruto smiled, "I get it, you're jealous."**

**"NO I'M NOT!"**

**Naruto laughed, "Yes you are its so obvious, you like Hinata and you know that I will get her and not you." He continued laughing as Kiba growled at him, when Naruto wouldn't stop Kiba punched him in the face. Naruto went flying backwards into a wall, he got up and charged at Kiba.**

**They were fighting ****catching people's attention. They were fighting for awhile ****until Shikamaru had to use his shadow possession jutsu, to stop them. They were both breathing hard and trying to fight against Shikamaru's jutsu.**** "LET ME GO SO I CAN KICK KIBA'S ASS!"**

**Asuma knew Shikamaru's jutsu wouldn't hold out forever so he motioned to Choji to grab Kiba while he grabbed Naruto. "Let go of me Choji, I'm going to kill Naruto." **

**"You two need to calm down." Asuma said.**

**Naruto took a deep breath, "Fine." Asuma let go of him but Choji still held on to Kiba. "Well I'm going to go find Hinata isn't that right Kiba." Naruto smiled at Kiba who was struggling in Choji's grip. Naruto took off looking for Hinata. **

**Shikamaru stood back watching all of this, 'Naruto likes Hinata. How troublesome, but she did kiss me. I've got to figure out a way to get this girl." He sat down and started to think. **

**Sasuke and Hinata had just finished sparring and were both lying on the ground next to each other breathing heavy.**** "Hinata…….you've gotten really…….strong." Hinata shot up, she couldn't believe her ears. **

**"W-what?"**

**Sasuke sat up next to her, "I said, you're really strong."**

**No one had ever said she was strong before she could have cried, "You think…..I'm strong?"**

**Sasuke looked at her confused, "Yes, you are very strong……………….and beautiful."**

**Hinata smiled and threw her arms around Sasuke almost knocking him down, "Thank you Sasuke."**

**Sasuke didn't know what to do at first but then put his arms around her to hug her back, 'he was enjoying having her body so near to him, when he heard "HANDS OF ****HINATA****!"**

**Hinata turned around and stared at Neji, she quickly pulled her hands back but Sasuke still held her. She blushed beat red, as she saw Neji get angrier as Sasuke's hands didn't move.**** "UCHIHA!"**

**"GET LOST HYUUGA!"**

**"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!"**

**"Why should I? I'm not doing anything to her." **

**"BUT YOU WANT TO, SO LET GO!"**

**Hinata blushed at what Neji said, "NII-SAN!"**

**Neji ignored her, "I'm going to kill you Uchiha, let's go." **

**Hinata quickly turned back to Sasuke, "Please don't." **

**Sasuke nodded, "I'm not going to fight you in front of Hinata."**

**"HINATA GO HOME NOW!" **

**"You're really starting to piss me off Hyuuga!"**

**Hinata pulled away from Sasuke and hugged herself, Neji and Sasuke were glaring at each other. Just then Shikamaru appeared. "You know it's not nice to fight in front of Hinata. I would think you two were smarter than that."**

**"SHUT UP NARA!" Sasuke and Neji said.**

**"Troublesome…… you guys do whatever you want but I don't want Hinata to be here when you guys kill each other." **

**Shikamaru walked up to Hinata and held out his arm for her to grab, "Hey, um let's get out of here."**

**Hinata looked back ****at Sasuke and Neji who were still glaring at each other. "Please….please don't…."**

**Neither of them looked away, she sighed and took Shikamaru's arm. They left, and Hinata was silent thinking about what just happen. Sasuke and Neji finally realized Hinata left, Neji looked around "DID NARA JUST TAKE HINATA?"**

**"I'm going to kill him, right after I'm done killing you Hyuuga. For ruining my time with Hinata!" Sasuke charged at Neji and the two started fighting. Shikamaru and Hinata were still walking through the forest**** neither of them were talking.**

**Shikamaru sighed, "Do you want me to take you somewhere?"**

**"Um……um I just want to go some place quiet to think for awhile." **

**Shikamaru smiled, "I know just the place." He lead her to his favorite hill, and laid down. Hinata sat next to him and pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them. "What's wrong Hinata?"**

**"Nothing, I was just thinking."**

**"About what?"**

**"I don't know all the boys seem to be different ****lately. I must be imagining it." Shikamaru didn't know what to say to her. "By the way, thanks for taking me away I wouldn't want to be around them when they fought."**

**"No problem. " They stood there for awhile in silence but it was a comfortable silence. About an hour later Hinata got up, "I'm sorry Shikamaru I've got to go. But I had a really nice time thank you so much." **

**"Anytime Hinata, I hope we can do it again." Hinata smiled and started walking off, Shikamaru wanted to walk her home but he had something to take care of he got up and walked to a ****nearby**** tree and looked up. "She's gone can you stop watching us now Shino." Shino said nothing as Shikamaru ****rolled his eyes and ****walked away. **

**Hinata was still walking towards the Hokage's office, she was had a meeting with Tsunade in a few minutes. She hoped she had a mission; she really wanted to show that she was an asset on a mission. Her wish was granted, "Hinata, good you're here. I wanted to give you a day of rest before I've sent you on a mission. We need your**** eyes and talents for a mission. You will leave tomorrow morning you will meet Team 7/Kakashi's Team at the gates, no go rest."**

**"Hai!" Hinata left excited, 'Yes, a mission! Nothing is going to wrong!'**


	3. Get a Hold Of Yourself!

**HEY EVERYONE, IT'S TIME FOR MORE HINATALICIOUS!**

**FIRST OFF I LIKE TO THANK YOU TO- Magenta-chan, Uchicha.Luna, renji-s girl, hinasasunarudeita, ****and dark****-emo-gal, Piisa, DarkSmile**** and Danimals21**** for your reviews!**

**Now let's begin**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata woke up bright and early; she couldn't wait for the mission to start. She ran out the door when she someone came running up next to her. It was Sasuke, "Hinata I almost missed you."

Confused Hinata asked, "Missed me?"

Scratching to back of his head, "Well since we have a mission I thought we could walk there together and um apologize for yesterday." Hinata frowned as she remembered his fight with Neji. "Listen Hinata, I let your cousin get the best of me, I shouldn't have been so short tempered. I don't want you to be mad at me. Please forgive me." Sasuke gave Hinata his best puppy dog look, Hinata laughed and hugged Sasuke.

"I forgive you Sasuke, now let's go." The two started running towards the gates where Sakura and Naruto were already waiting. Sakura was in midsentence with Naruto when he spotted Hinata and ran off to her.

"Hey Hinata! This is so great that we are on a mission together, I know you and I will make a great team." He grinned at her and she giggled as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Just then the heard a pop and Kakashi appeared Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all fainted when they saw their sensei in front of them. Hinata looked at them in shock, "What happened to them?"

Kakashi laughed, "How are you Hinata?"

Hinata looked back and forth between Kakashi and her fallen team mates a couple of times before answering. "Um, I'm good how about you? But um shouldn't we do something about them?" Pointing the people on the floor.

Kakashi sighed, "I guess we should shouldn't we?" A little upset that he wouldn't be technically alone with Hinata. He would have to find alone time to talk with her during the mission if he could. Soon they were fanning the three on the floor. They soon started to awake and jumped up when they saw Kakashi was actually there.

Sakura poked him to make sure he was real, "Kakashi-sensei, you're…you're on time! Why?"

Kakashi turned towards Hinata, "I have my reasons." He winked at her before turning and walked out the gates, "Let's go." Naruto and Sasuke both stood by Hinata and started walking with her, Sakura rolled her eyes and walked ahead.

Naruto leaned over to Hinata, "Hey Hinata you look really nice today."

Hinata blushed, "Thank you Naruto!"

"No problem it's the truth Believe it! You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Sasuke smirked, "Funny he used to say the same thing to Sakura." Just then, Sasuke was punched in the face, and fell down rubbing his fast. "NARUTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He got up and they started fighting, Hinata didn't know what to do. It seemed every time she was around more than one boy they fought. She couldn't understand why, Sakura motioned for her to come up next to.

Hinata looked at Naruto and Sasuke rolling around and punching each other, and sighed and went up to Sakura. Kakashi was still walking ahead of them. "Don't mind them they get into fights all the time. They'll catch up."

Hinata nodded, "I just don't know what go into them?"

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I really don't know, things seemed to be fine and then they started fighting."

Sakura couldn't believe that Hinata hadn't realized that they both liked her, Sakura didn't mind just as long as Lee still only had eyes for Sakura. She tried to take Hinata's mind of the boys who had now stopped fighting and were catching up to them. Sakura and Hinata ignored the boys who were still arguing behind them. Nightfall came soon and Kakashi stopped and turned to the four of them.

"I think we should rest for the night."

Sasuke and Naruto were both glaring at each other and Hinata leaned over and asked Sakura, "Are they going to be alright?"

Sakura waved it off, "Yes, they always get like this but they'll get over it. They hate to admit that they are the best of friends." Hinata nodded, at dinner the five of them ate in silence; soon they went into the two tents. Boys in one girls in another, Kakashi went in the tent first. Sasuke was next but before he went in he turned to Hinata.

"Good night and Sweet Dreams Hinata. You too Sakura." Sasuke went into the tent, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Night Sakura, Hinata sleep well wouldn't want my partner tired on the mission I'll need you to be one hundred percent. Don't have too many dreams about me Hinata." He winked and you could hear Sasuke groaned loudly in the tent. Sakura and Hinata went into their tent and laid down in their sleeping bags.

Hinata tossed and turned she couldn't sleep, after awhile she just couldn't take it anymore, if she couldn't sleep she'd do something else. She could only think of one thing. She snuck out of the tent and walked to a river she saw before. She decided to train if she had nothing else to do. She took off her clothes and started walking out onto the water.

She started making to water twirl around her and then go out in all different directions. She was getting into her training when she felt something. She quickly let the water fall as she turned on her Byukugan. She screamed and forgot to control the chakra and fell into the water. She swam to where her clothes were she was now shocking wet. She wished she brought a towel, just then she heard, "Need this?"

She gasped when she looked up onto a nearby rock where Kakashi was perched on top holding out a towel to her. She quickly grabbed it, and waited for Kakashi to turn around for her to dry herself off with the towel and dress quickly. She started to dry her hair when Kakashi turned back around, "K- Kakashi- sensei…."

"No Sensei, just Kakashi."

"Sorry, Kakashi but why are you here?"

"I saw you leave and decided to see what was wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I just couldn't sleep."

Kakashi patted the rock for Hinata could sit next to him, she hesitated before sitting next to him. "What's on your mind Hinata?"

'It is just that every since I came back everything is so confusing, I'm just very confused right now." Kakashi only nodded, but Hinata didn't continue.

"Well, is there anything I could do to make you feel better?"

Hinata thought for a moment and an idea came to mind, "Can I see your real face?"

Kakashi knew she asked that, he got an idea in his head as well. He smiled under the mask at Hinata, he pulled down the mask quickly and gave her a small peck on the cheek, and before she could do anything he had pulled up his mask and was looking up at the sky. "Fell better?"

Hinata only could blush she didn't get a chance to see his face, but she was still in shock that she was just kissed by Kakashi. Now she was even more confused, Kakashi jumped off the rock. "Hinata boys don't know how to handle your beauty, it drives them crazy. You shouldn't worry too much about it, and you should get some sleep."

"B-B-Beauty?"

Kakashi smirked, "Good night Hinata." He walked back to the tents. Hinata waited a moment before following. She still didn't understand what he meant but decided he was right about the sleep so decided to go get some.

When she awoke the next morning she heard the rain outside. She went outside in the drizzling rain, Kakashi said it looked like the rain was going to get worse and that we should just try to go through it or else we'll lose a day or maybe two. So the five set off they started jumping from tree to tree as the rain started coming down faster. They were all soaked when they finally stopped at a village, the sun was setting and the rain finally stopped. Sasuke and Naruto looked around till at the same time their eyes found the soaked Hyuuga. They almost fainted on the spot and fought very hard to keep standing up; Hinata's clothes clung to her body showing off more of her curves.

Kakashi had walked into the village first and got them two rooms at a hotel. "Does it have a hot spring?" Sakura asked feeling the need to bathe. Kakashi nodded and Sakura squealed, and grabbed Hinata's arms and ran towards the springs. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder for support, "Did she just say hot springs?"

"Ya."

"Where they will have to be?"

"Ya."

"So Hinata is going to be in there n-n-n-n-naked?"

Sasuke gulped, "Ya."

They both stared for awhile before Naruto snapped back, "Then what are we doing here!"

And took off, Sasuke couldn't believe it and started running after Naruto, "Man, Naruto training with that Jiraiya, you've become such a perv."

"I have not, and you're running too." Sasuke ignored that and the two ran towards the hot springs. There was a wall the separate the men and the women Sasuke and Naruto were desperately trying to think of a way to see.

"Come on Sasuke just lift me up so I can see over the wall."

"No, because then you'll never come down and then I can't see." Sasuke looked around and saw a hole in the wall. He looked up at the sky and thanked Kami before running over to the whole to look through. "Dammit, Sakura mover your head I can't see Hinata."

Naruto saw what Naruto was doing and ran over to him and pushed him out of the way, "Let me see!"

Sasuke pushed him back, "No you Baka, I was here first go away." The two started fighting and pushing each other soon they came crashing down on the floor on top of the wall. Sakura and Hinata screamed as the two boys could only stare at them from the ground broken pieces of wood around them everywhere.


	4. DayDreams

HELLO ALL! It's time for more Hinatalicious! Even though Hinata is on a mission doesn't mean that the boys in Konoha are just sitting around waiting for her to return…well on of them is. Thank you for all the reviews and after this I will be adding another chapter to **KONOHA HIGH Please go check it out if you want to see more Hinata and the gang actions. ****SO PLEASE GO READ AND REVIEW THAT STORY ****PLEASE I KNOW YOU'LL LOVE IT! PLEASE! ;D**

Thanks for the reviews, Danimals21, dark-emo-gal, ClayMason, Xy17, Magenta-chan, Piisa, und3l3t3, and Darksmile!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Konoha

Akamaru watched as Kiba paced back and forth in his room, Kiba wasn't paying much attention to anything just talking to himself. "It's not fair; I've been Hinata's team mate for years. So why does that idiot, and the pretty boy get to go on a mission with her? She just got back and now she is gone again. This is so fucking frustrating, how long are they going to be gone for?"

He looked around, "Come on Akamaru let's go for a walk I need some fresh air." Akamaru got up and started walking looking at Kiba's face he knew he needed to take him. Akamaru started to run off, it took Kiba a minute to notice. "HEY AKAMARU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Kiba ran off after Akamaru, finally Akamaru stopped at sat down.

Kiba caught up and looked around, "You've got to be kidding me Akamaru, she isn't here." Akamaru just nudged Kiba towards the gate. "Akamaru what are you doing?"

"Woof, Woof, Woof!"

"Leave her a note, why?"

"Woof, Woof."

"I have not been complaining nonstop." Akamaru stopped nudging him and gave him a look. "Fine if I go can we just go home?" Akamaru nodded, Kiba sighed and sneaked into the gates. Kiba quickly ran towards Hinata's window and jumped in. He looked around; he stopped when he saw himself. He smiled when he picked up a picture of him with Hinata in his arms. She was smiling but still blushing, he laid down on her bed looking at the picture.

Things were so simple, back then Kiba was the only one that noticed her. He put the picture down and pulled one of her pillows to his chest. "It smells like Hinata. Mmmmmmh." He hugged the pillow closer to him, wishing the pillow was Hinata. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into his Hinata fantasy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Kiba opened his eyes realizing he was kissing the pillow; he blushed as he turned around to see Neji glaring at him. Kiba didn't know what to say, "ANSWER ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Neji was angered, 'Another one, another fucking guy wants Hinata. How many more am I going to have to fight?' Neji thought before talking to Kiba again. "You need to get out of My Hinata's…..I'm mean Hinata's room."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Calm down, I'm going. But first I got to do something." He went to Hinata's desk and scribbled a quick note. When he turned around he saw Neji looking at the picture he just had in his hand. He smirked, "Jealous?"

Neji placed it back on the table, "Of what that you got to make out with Hinata's pillow?"

"Very funny Neji." Kiba jumped out the window and ran back to Akamaru. He started walking away, "I'm never listening to you again Akamaru."

Neji walked over to the table and looked at the note,

Hey Hinata,

I hope you mission went well I missed you.

Kiba

Neji rolled his eyes and threw the note back on the table, and slammed Hinata's window closed. "No more freaking guys are coming in here."

Shikamaru was playing Shogi when he heard a knock at his door, he opened to door to a surprise. "Hinata, I thought you were on a mission?"

Hinata giggled, "We has some trouble and had to finish early. Can I come in?" Shikamaru said nothing just stepped aside, Hinata walked in as he shut the door. "This is Shogi right? I've heard you are the best at it."

"I'm not the best."

Hinata placed a hand on his arm, "Don't be so modest, I know you're a genius. That's one of the things I admire about you. Can you teach me Shogi?" Shikamaru nodded and the two sat down and Shikamaru started to explain the rules and the pieces.

Shikamaru let his hand fall on top of Hinata's while he showed her how to move the pieces. Hinata blushed and turned to him, he didn't realize how close they were. "Thank you Shikamaru, you're a great teacher. I wish there was a way to thank you for all you've done." Shikamaru's mind went to one thing, Hinata smiled as if she read his mind.

Hinata leaned in and pressed her lips on to his, Shikamaru was very surprised. Hinata blushed when Shikamaru didn't react to her kiss. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru I shouldn't have done that." Shikamaru just grabbed Hinata and brought her closer to him and kissed her.

Hinata quickly kissed him back brining her arm around his neck, leaning into him. Shikamaru stopped kissing her to place kisses down her neck and sucked on her collarbone. This causing Hinata to moan, "S-S-Shikamaru!" He smirked and continued what he was doing causing Hinata to repeat his name over and over again.

"SHIKAMARU!...SHIKAMARU!...SHIKAMARU NARA WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Shikamaru groggily looked around; he was at the training grounds. He looked up at Ino, "Shikamaru you fell asleep during training again."

Shikamaru sighed, 'Of course that had to be a dream. All he had been doing since Hinata left was sit around thinking about her. I've got to do something about this, but Shikamaru couldn't think of a single thing."

With Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke looked around trying to remember what happened the last thing he remembered was looking at Hinata in the hot spring. Shooting pain shot through him, he looked down and saw bandages on his leg and arm. Just then he remembered how mad Sakura got when she saw them. She didn't even let them explain before kicking their asses.

He looked over at Naruto whose face had bandages all over it. Just then the door opened he closed his eyes hoping it wasn't Sakura to finish the job. He felt someone caressing his arms, he opened his eyes. Hinata gasped, "You're awake! I'm sorry I was just checking on your umm wounds."

"Thanks." Sasuke sat up, "How long have I been out?"

Hinata giggled, "Three days."

Naruto shot up obviously just waking up as well, "THREE DAYS! We've got to hurry and finish this mission. "

Hinata pushed him back down, "Calm down Naruto, you still need to rest we will be leaving in the morning to finish the mission." Naruto grinned and placed his hands over Hinata's that were on his chest.

"Did you heal us, Hinata?"

"No that would be me." All three of them turned towards the door to see Sakura leaning against it. Seeing Sakura the memories of the pain she conflicted on them came through their mind.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM US! WE'RE SORRY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata giggled as she saw the fear in the boys' faces.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Serves you guys for peeping on us."

Naruto mumbled, "Who says we were looking at you?" Just then Sakura punched him again strait in the face.

"What was that Naruto?" Naruto didn't say anything just rubbed his face. Sakura turned to Hinata, "I'm going to make sure their healed for tomorrow. Kakashi is on the roof he says he needs to speak with you."

In unison, Sasuke and Naruto yelled, "KAKASHI? WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH MY HINATA?" They glared at each other, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR HINATA? SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!"

"Would you two stop fighting? She's not even here anyway." The two boys looked around they didn't noticed that Hinata and left during their fight.

Walking up to the roof, "What are they yelling about?" Hinata shrugged as she saw Kakashi sitting on the roof. She was glad he wanted to talk to her she needed to talk to him.

Sensing her presence Kakashi spoke, "Take a seat Hinata." He patted the space next to him, she nodded and sat down. "Hinata, I feel that you have something you want to ask me."

Hinata blushed, "Yes Kakashi, I've been thinking a lot lately after our last talk and I wanted to know…….ummmm……. Kakashi……do you l-l-l-like me?"


	5. Kissing Hinata

**HELLO PEOPLE!!!!! THANKS FOR WAITING FOR THE NEW INSTALLMENT OF HINATALICIOUS; I JUST UPDATED MY STORY** _SENIOR YEAR IN KONOAH HIGH_! **I KNOW YOU ALL WILL LOVE IT, SO GO CHECK IT OUT PLEASE! **

**I'M LOVING ALL THE REVIEWS THANK YOU:****ClayMason, dark-emo-girl, Insane Kiwi****, Piisa, DarkSmile, Danimals21,****-Hinata Hyuuga-****x****SoulScarsXx, & Hinata-cutie!**

**ALSO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER HINATA WILL BE GOING ON A "DATE" WITH ONE OF THE MEN IN KONOHA! I PUT DATE IN "" BECAUSE HINATA DOESN'T REALIZE IT'S A DATE BUT WHO WILL SHE GO WITH? THAT IS UP TO DO REVIEW THIS STORY AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO SEE GO OUT ON A "DATE" WITH OUR LOVELY HINATA!**

**Now on to Hinatalicious**

Hinata blushed, "Yes Kakashi, I've been thinking a lot lately after our last talk and I wanted to know…….ummmm……. Kakashi……do you l-l-l-like me?"

Kakashi was stunned; he could not believe that Hinata just asked him that. He did a little thing for the shy heiress but he was still at a loss for what to say.

Hinata started to blush more, "I'm sorry Kakashi it's just I thought that you may…."

"I understand why you may think that, unfortunately this is not the time to discuss this. We'll have to do this another time."

"B-but, Kakashi?"

Kakashi smirked, giving her a kiss on the lips through his mask and jumped off the roof. 'Well that should give her a big hint. Now I'll wait to see if she returns my feelings." Hinata sat on the roof that was the second time Kakashi kissed her. She sat there thinking before she heard screaming and banging bellow.

"STOP SAKURA WAS KIDDING!" Next thing she saw was Naruto flung onto the roof, Hinata couldn't believe what she saw. She looked down and saw Sakura running up the roof, Naruto saw her and hobbled over to the now standing Hinata. He grabbed her around the waist and brought her in front of him. "HINATA HELP ME SAKURA'S CRAZY!"

"Stop hiding behind Hinata, and take your beating like a man."

Hinata started waving her hands in front of Sakura's face, "No, please Sakura he is still hurt."

"Yeah listen to her Sakura, that's the reason I called you ugly." Naruto peaked out just enough for Sakura to punch him in face before jumping off the roof leaving Naruto and Hinata alone on the roof. Hinata gasped as she saw Naruto knocked out on the roof, she fell to her knees next to him.

"NARUTO!!!! ARE YOU OK?"

Naruto started shaking his head, and grabbed Hinata's hand. "Yeah, I'll be alright…..as long as I'm with you." Hinata blushed, and smiled at Naruto.

"Come on you need your rest. I'll help you get down." Still holding his hand she helped him up, she wrapped her arm around his waist as he wrapped his other arm wrapped around her shoulders; they walked to the edge of the roof. "You ok to jump Naruto?"

"I should be fine just don't let go of me." The jumped down Naruto fumbled but didn't fall; they walked into the room where Sasuke was lying on his bed. He looked up and glared at Naruto who tried not to laugh as he stuck his tongue out at him. "Jealous Sasuke?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and starred at the window. Hinata helped Naruto sit down on his bed, "Thanks Hinata." He pulled Hinata into a tight hug almost making Hinata fall on top of him.

Sasuke groaned, "Hey Hinata can you help me?" Hinata nodded and went over to Sasuke, Naruto watched enviously. "Hinata, can you check on my wounds again?" Hinata started checking the wounds on his arms and blushed as she pulled down his blanket to reveal his chest half covered in bandages.

"Sasuke I think I need to change your chest bandages. Do you mind?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto and said, "Not at all." Hinata started taking off his bandages, she put some ointment on his wounds. Sasuke couldn't stop smirking as he saw Naruto watching Hinata touch his chest.

Hinata finished wrapping his wounds and looked back up at Sasuke, "There they should be fine by tomorrow before we leave." She turned to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Thank you Hinata." Sasuke pulled Hinata down towards him, and kissed her on the lips. Hinata gasped as Sasuke kissed her, she kissed back not knowing what else to do. After a couple of seconds Hinata pulled almost as red as a tomato.

"Um…um…um... you two need to get your rest. I-I-I'll see you two tomorrow." She left the room; the two boys watched her leave.

Sasuke turned over and smirked at Naruto, Naruto glared back, "I hate you!"

"Hey, they don't call me the Konoha heartthrob for nothing."

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" Naruto turned his back to Sasuke, to sulk. Hinata stood outside listening the to them, very confused.

"What is going on with those two? One is hugging me and holding my hand, and the other is kissing me. Kakashi is also acting weird; I kind of want this mission to be over so I can be home with normal people." The next morning the five left to finish their mission, Hinata stayed in the front to avoid any contact with the guys, until she figured out what was going on with them.

Naruto was still glaring at Sasuke who couldn't help but keep smirking as he kept thinking about kissing Hinata. Hinata felt weird and quickly turned on her Byukugan, she stopped walking and turned to the group. "We're being followed!" Everyone stopped and got into their fighting stances, "There is about ten of them, they be here in about a minute."

Kakashi stood next to Hinata, "Let's take these guys out quickly; we are very close to our destination the sooner we can get back home."

"ALRIGHT LET'S KICK THEIR ASS RIGHT HINATA?!" Before Hinata could answer they were surrounded by the enemy who had started to attack them. The battle began Hinata was waiting for this battle for what seemed like forever. She was a little too excited and sent two of her attackers into a tree knocking them both out in less than a minute. Hinata looked over and saw Sakura and Kakashi fighting three guys and Sasuke and Naruto fighting four.

Hinata noticed that they were missing one enemy; Hinata started searching for the person. Soon Kakashi and Sakura were just about finished with their guys. Hinata looked over at Sasuke and Naruto who were looking down at the enemy they knocked out. Hinata still was looking for the missing guy, next thing she knew she saw him running towards Sasuke and Naruto. They didn't notice the guy coming towards them, Hinata ran quickly pushed Naruto and Sasuke to the floor. Hinata quickly did the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique knocking the guy out.

"Wow, Hinata you saved me!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled at the same time. "She was trying to save me you were just in the way!" Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other, "STOP SAYING EVERYTHING I SAY!"

"Would, you two stop it? We need to deliver this quickly before more come." Kakashi said as he took off running. Everyone followed, Hinata stayed away from Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto for the rest of the mission. A couple days later they saw the Konoha gates, they mission had been successful, and they weren't attacked again. Hinata was in the front again, when Naruto ran up to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan. Are you mad at me or something? I mean you've been very quiet, and the last thing I would want is for you to be upset at me?"

Hinata smiled for the first time in days, "No Naruto, I've just had a lot on my mind. I'm sorry if you thought I was mad at you. I could never be angry at you."

"So are you mad at Sasuke for kissing you?"

Hinata giggled, "No, I'm not mad at him either."

"Did you like it?"

Hinata blushed and soon Sasuke appeared on the other side of her, "Naruto that's none of your business. Especially when the answer is so obvious." Sasuke smirked and winked at Hinata who only became redder. After they arrived in Konoha and they talked to Tsunade, Sasuke turned to Hinata. "Can I walk you home?"

Hinata smiled, "Thank you Sasuke, but maybe some other time." Naruto could help but grin, at her statement. Hinata saw Sasuke's face and felt really bad, so she hugged Sasuke to try to make him feel better. It did Sasuke hugged her back not wanting to let her go, but eventually did when she started to pull away.

Naruto becoming jealous said, "What about me?" Hinata laughed and Sasuke groaned as she went up to give Naruto a hug goodbye and soon went off towards her home. Hoping that things would go back to normal but Hinata didn't realize that her life was no longer normal. Just then she felt someone following her she stopped walking and sighed. "If you're going to pretend to be going in the same direction we I am I rather you walk with me instead."

**Uh ohhhhhh who is it??? Another Cliff hanger! Lol. So remember to vote for your favorite guy so he can win a date with Hinata. Keep reviewing and make sure to check out Konoha High! BTW YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	6. Dream Date

HEY ALL WELL THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND VOTES FOR YOUR FAVORITE BOY TO GO OUT WITH OUT LOVELY HINATA. THANKS YOU Kichou, ClayMason, InsaneKiwi, DarkSmile, renji's girl, Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl, Uchiha.Luna, Hinata-cutie, xSoulScarXx, Piisa, mrbocaj88, Kakashiluver123, dark-emo-girl YOU GUYS ROCK!

WELL THE VOTES ARE IN AND THERE IS A TIE SO THE TWO BOYS WILL EACH GET THERE OWN "DATE" WITH HINATA. BUT DON'T THINK YOUR VOTE DIDN'T COUNT, EVERY BOY THAT WAS VOTED FOR THAT DIDN'T WIN THAT DATE I'LL PUT INTO THE STORY SOMEHOW.

KEEP REVIEWING BECAUSE THE FUN'S JUST ABOUT TO BEGIN!

"If you're going to pretend to be going in the same direction we I am I rather you walk with me instead." To the people passing by her, it looked like Hinata was talking to herself. Hinata sighed when the guy didn't come out from hiding; she turned back around and kept walking home. The guy kept following her all the way home, Hinata was to push open the gate to her home when sand came and opened it for her.

Hinata giggled, "Thank you Gaara-kun!" She turned around and waved to where Gaara was hiding and ran up to her house. Gaara was watching Hinata so intensely that he didn't notice Kankuro sneaking up behind him. "Damn, she is smoking hot is she little bro?"

"Shut Up!"

"What I'm just saying is that if you don't make a move I'm going to. And I don't think I can wait." Gaara glared at Kankuro and stomped off leaving a smirking Kankuro.

Hinata watched the two boys from her bedroom window, "I wonder what Kankuro said to Gaara to make him so mad?" Hinata shrugged it off and fell back on her bed quickly falling asleep. Hinata didn't realize how tired she was, she woke up late afternoon of the next day. She heard a knock at her door,"Hi Nii-san."

Neji rubbed the back of his head, "Um yeah, it's me your…….Nii-san." Just then she heard some rumbling and yelling downstairs. Hinata looked confused at Neji, as he groaned. "Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, and Shino are all here to see you."

"Really why?" Hinata couldn't figure out why they were all here and all to just see her.

"I don't know, but they're going to kill themselves if you don't go down………..." Just then they heard a big crash. Neji rolled his eyes and started walking back down stair, "you better get there soon."

Hinata sighed, and closed her door. She showered and dressed, she placed her hand on the door when she heard another crash. Hinata paused pulling away from the door, "She couldn't take all the yelling, and fighting today. She just wanted to relax today." She quickly got an idea and crept out of her window and ran out of the compound before anyone could notice.

The boys were too focused on their fights to realize Hinata had left; it was about an hour before Shino asked. "Shouldn't Hinata have come down by now?"

All the boys stopped fighting and looked around Neji ran up the stairs with all this guys following him. He banged on Hinata's door, but nothing happened. Getting worried he flung open the door and was pushed in by all the guys.

Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smacked him in the back of his head, "She's gone baka, if you and the damn dog boy weren't fighting so much she would have stayed."

Kiba growled, "HEY YOU DIDN'T STAY OUT OF IT EITHER UCHIHA!"

"EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" All the boys turned around to see a fuming mad Neji, "I'M FUCKING SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALL COMING AROUND FIGHTING OVER HER! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE, OR YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME." He activated his Byakugan to make it crystal clear he wasn't playing around.

They guy started backing out of the room, they never seen Neji so mad. Hinata finally arrived to her destination she took a deep breath just before she knocked on the door it flung open. Hinata gasped, as a woman was dragging a man out of the house. The woman smiled at Hinata, "Hi, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga is Shikamaru home?"

"Oh, you're the Hyuuga heiress; you certainly are a beautiful girl. Yes Shikamaru is up in his room, you can go up. Please tell him that his father is taking me out for the day we will be home later. It was nice meeting you Hinata." She pulled Shikamaru's dad down the street as he mumbled troublesome, Hinata smiled as she entered the house and closed the door behind her.

She took the stairs, and found the house was very quiet. She heard light snoring coming from a room down the hall, she smiled knowing who was in the room. She slowly opened the door peeking in to see a sleeping Shikamaru on his bed. She crept in closing the door behind her and sat on his bed, she placed her hands on Shikamaru's chest and started to shake him.

Shikamaru started to open his eyes a little frustrated that someone woke him up. He turned over and groaned, the person above him giggled and said his name. His eyes flew open and he quickly turned around, "H-Hinata?" She just smiled at him, "What are you doing here?" Shikamaru remembering the dreams he had about Hinata is his room; he thought he was dreaming again.

Hinata frowned, "I-I-I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just come by. I'll leave." Hinata got up to leave but soon she froze in place she looked down seeing she was trapped in his Shadow possession jutsu.

"Don't go, I'm sorry. Forgive me Hinata."

"O-O-Ok." Hinata felt the jutsu release and she turned around to face him. "I'm sorry for coming unannounced it's just that I really just need to have a relaxing day. Away from all the yelling and fighting, and you just seemed always so relaxed sooooo…….."

Shikamaru smirked, 'So she wants to spend the day with me? You won't regret this Hinata.' "No problem, come here." He scooted over making room for Hinata on his bed, he laid back down hoping she get the hint and lay down next to him. Hinata blushed and slowly laid down next to him, "So Hinata how was your mission?"

The two talked for hours, Hinata felt so comfortable around Shikamaru. She even started telling him how all the boys were acting towards her. "It's just so weird that they all are always fighting and yelling. I don't know why they are doing this?"

"It's because they like you."

"I like them too." Shikamaru tried not to laugh at her for not getting what he meant. 'She is so innocent, it's cute.'

"Well Hinata, everything will calm down soon."

"Really?"

"Maybe."

They both laughed, Hinata turned to Shikamaru and hugged him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For today, it's been really great." She was still hugging him, so he wrapped her arms around her.

"Anytime Hinata." It was silent for awhile, until Shikamaru spoke. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Hinata thought for a moment and looked around; she sat up "Can you teach me Shogi?" Shikamaru's eyes bugged out of his head, it was just like his dream. "Shikamaru are you ok you're sweating." She placed her hands on his face to check if he was alright.

"I-I'm fine. Come on if you want me I'll teach you."He walked over to his Shogi set and sat across from Hinata. He was nervous that if he sat next to her he couldn't help himself fulfill his dream. They sat there as he taught her how to play and she picked it up quickly. And soon they were playing a real game, and Hinata won. "Wow, Hinata you beat me!"

Hinata blushed and nodded, "Shikamaru, you didn't have to let me win."

"What! No I didn't…"

Hinata leaned over and placed her hand on his mouth, "It's ok, and it was sweet thank you."

"How come you're not stuttering?"

She hadn't even realized she wasn't stuttering a lot, "I guess it's because I feel comfortable around you. Like I can just be myself." Hinata blushed, as Shikamaru smiled at her.

"So you want to get something to eat?" Hinata nodded he helped her off the floor and kept her hand in his as they walked out of his house and to a nearby restaurant. The two talked for the entire time, Hinata looked out a nearby window and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm having a really great time."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Hinata laughed, "No it's just that, I don't want to leave….."

"Then don't."

"I wish it was that simple it's just that I left the house without telling anyone. Nii-san is looking for me, he'll be here soon."

Shikamaru sighed "How soon?" Just then Neji ran into the restaurant his Byakugan flaring he ran over and grabbed Hinata.

"Did he hurt you? Nara you're dead for kidnapping Hinata!"

"N-N-Nii-san! He d-d-didn't kidnap me I left on my own."

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and slowly let Hinata go, a little embarrassed by his actions. "Wait for me outside Nii-san I'll be out in a minute." Neji just nodded and left without saying a word. Hinata blushed and turned back to Shikamaru, "I'm so sorry."

"No problem." Shikamaru paid the bill and put his arm around Hinata's shoulder walking her to the door.

"Shikamaru if I could imagine a perfect dream date this would be it. Maybe one day I guy will like me enough to take me on one just like this."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Um yeah I don't think you'll have a problem with that. It happens when you don't even realize it."

"What does that mean?"

Shikamaru tried not to laugh, "Never mind, maybe we can hang out again sometime."

Hinata through her arms around Shikamaru and hugged him tightly, "I'd love to Shika."

"Shika?"

Hinata giggled, "I like calling the people I'm close with by nicknames. See you later Shika."She walked out of the door and started walking home with Neji. Shikamaru waited until they were out of sight to start walking back home. He just turned a corner when he was met a bunch of angry faces.

"Hey guys…..what's up?

Naruto started punching his fist into his hand, "You kidnapped Hinata, and you're going to pay."

They all started inching towards Shikamaru, "Guys, it's not what you think. Calm down."

Sand started to flow from Gaara's gourd, "Run."

Shikamaru took the hint and started running fast as all but one boy ran after Shikamaru while he muttered "Liking Hinata is so troublesome."

The boy that stayed behind decided while all the other boys were chasing Shikamaru, it would be the perfect opportunity to sweep Hinata off her feet. "She'll won't be able to resist me after tonight. After tonight Hinata will be mine."

**Who could it be and what do they have planned for Hinata????**


	7. Big Trouble

**Hey all the lovely great readers! I loved all the reviews and guesses on who the mystery guy is. Well ****you're**** about to find out and to give you a hint it's the guy who was tied with Shikamaru when you guys voted. Also for those who keep asking me for the Akatsuki to be put into the story they are coming up. **

**Also I'm coming up with ideas for new stories so if you would like to see something let me know. Thanks for all the reviews, please don't stop them.**

_**Hinata-cutie**_**: yes you are loved lol! I'll try not to let Shikamaru mess it up. You ask for Kakashi and I shall deliver, so keep an eye out for him.**

___**Xxarrogance**_**: thank you so much for loving Hinatalicious and sorry the guy isn't Neji since he is with Hinata walking her home. But don't worry I'm not done with Neji just yet.**

_**Dark-emo-gal**_**: Akatsuki is coming up I promise and as for Kabuto……..I mean he isn't really my favorite character but I write this story for you guys so Kabuto will become a part of Hinatalicious. **

_**ClayMason:**_** Sorry for my cliffhangers, expect I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! I'm sorry for being evil with them. **

_**InsaneKiwi**_**: LMAO thanks for keeping score yes Shika is majorly in the lead………for now!**

_**Piisa**_**: Like I said I LVOE CLIFFHANGERS! I don't mean to murder anyone with them lol! And I'm continuing this fic RIGHT NOW ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Btw you picked to guy that was left behind and we are all about to find out who he is……….**

When Hinata arrived home she watched the sunset from her roof, it gave her some time to think. She waited until the moon rose before she went inside to take a shower. She exited the bathroom in pajamas drying her hair with a towel when she heard a thud on the floor. Hinata gasped, and then rolled her eyes. "It seems that every time I take a shower you miraculously appear in my bedroom Sasuke."

"Well I guess I have perfect timing then." Sasuke said trying hard not to stare at her which he found quite difficult.

Hinata sighed, "What are you doing here? If Neji or my father catches you here they'll kill you."

"Well since you wouldn't let me walk you home I thought we could go for a walk now."

"Sasuke it's getting late."

Sasuke frowned, "Please." He tried to give her his best 'puppy eyes' he could. "It'll be fun I promise. And if you don't come out with me I'll just have to stay here. And you can explain to Neji and your father why you have a guy in your room so late."

"You wouldn't!"

"You be surprised the lengths I would go to get some alone time with you." Sasuke smirked at Hinata she sighed and went into the bathroom to change out of her pajamas into her regular clothes.

She walked out of the bathroom, "So where are we going?"

"Just a walk through the village, let's go." He held out his hand Hinata looked at it for a second before taking it. He jumped out of Hinata's window still holding Hinata's hand the two jumped on rooftops until they were far away for Hinata's house. They jumped down and started walking Hinata blushed, as she was still holding Sasuke's hand. He hand was so small compared to Sasuke's it made her blush even more.

They started walking by the lake; they still hadn't spoken since Hinata's house. Couldn't take it anymore Sasuke asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"It's stupid."

"Tell me."

"It's just I was think about how perfect tonight was and how I would love to just sit on a big blanket and just look out on a lake."

Sasuke looked like he was about to laugh but tried to keep it in, "You don't say." He started speeding up until they arrived to a spot really close to the lake.

"Why'd we stop?" Sasuke just pointed behind her, she turned around and gasped. "SASUKE!" She looked at a big blanket with candles around it. She turned around to look at Sasuke, "Did you do this?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe…..do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Then yes I did it." Hinata laughed as she walked over to the blanket to sit down pulling Sasuke down with her. She let go of his hand and looked out at the lake.

"It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, but it doesn't even come close to how beautiful you are."

Hinata blushed, "You probable say that to all the girls."

"Yeah I do." Hinata gasped and punched Sasuke in the arm. "Kidding, I was just kidding." Hinata laughed again she was always seemed to be laughing whenever she was around Sasuke. Just then she felt a shiver run down her spine. Sasuke noticed Hinata shiver and started getting goose bumps. Sasuke got up and reached behind a tree to pull out an extra blanket for Hinata.

She blushed when he handed it to her, "Thank you Sasuke." She wrapped herself in it, and looked over at Sasuke who had wrapped his arms around his legs and was looking out at the lake. "Are you cold Sasuke?"

"No, I'm fine." Just then a wind blew causing Sasuke to shiver.

Hinata giggled and scooted closer to Sasuke putting the blanket over him. "Are you covered?"

An idea popped into Sasuke's head, "No here let me try something." Before Hinata could respond Sasuke picked her up and placed her in between his legs. He took the blanket wrapping it around Hinata and his legs.

"Aren't you still going to be cold?"

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Hinata bringing her closer to him. "You'll just have to keep me warm Hinata." Hinata blushed as she leaned into Sasuke, she felt so comfortable. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's and started to fall asleep.

Next thing she knew she felt the wind blow against her face. She looked around to find herself in Sasuke's arms, "Sasuke, what happened?"

Sasuke laughed, "You fell asleep I'm bringing you home."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Sasuke! I didn't mean to fall asleep; I was having a great time. You were just so comfortable."

"I know its ok Hinata. I had a nice time too." Sasuke stopped running, and placed Hinata inside her room.

She turned to look at him, "Thank you Sasuke, again I'm sorry I wish I could make up for it."

Sasuke smirked, "Kiss me." Hinata's eyes bugged out of her head and she blushed beat red, she nodded and leaned forward. Sasuke leaned forward and their lips met. It was sweet and innocent, Sasuke pulled away first. "Thanks Hinata. Sweet Dreams I'll see you later." Hinata nodded and watched Sasuke leave.

Hinata flung herself on her bed, "Wow, two different guys, and two different dates. I had great times on both. If Sasuke and Shikamaru liked me I be in real big trouble." Hinata sighed and fell asleep quickly. Hinata stretched out on her bed when she woke up she looked around and saw a note by her bed it was from Neji saying he was sent on a mission and that Tsunade wanted to see me as soon as she got up.

Hinata quickly got dressed and ran to the Hokage's office. Tsunade was already waiting for her, "Hinata, good you're here. I have a solo mission for you. It's very simple just delivering some scrolls to a neighboring village. It should take you no more than three days. You will leave immediately, the scrolls and everything else you might need is in that bag by the door. Now go."

"Hai." Hinata grabbed the bag looked quickly where she had to go and was off. Tsunade was right it was an easy mission. She was only a couple hours away from Konoha when she heard someone following her. She activated her Byakugan and went into her fighting stance.

Four men were hiding behind a couple of trees, "I guess she spotted us. Damn she is hot."

"No shit, but what do we do know."

"We kidnap her, and take her home with us."

"You just want to kidnap her just because you think she is the hottest thing un."

The three men looked around, "Hey wheres……."

Just than the missing guy came up to them with an unconscious Hinata over his shoulder. "Let's go, I got the girl."

"How….."

"I found her blind spot, no big deal." He started walking and moved Hinata from his shoulder to his arms."

"How come you get to hold her? Un."

The guy holding Hinata glared back at them with red eyes, "Because I was the one that got her. Now shut the fuck up will you guys grab your fucking sword and your puppets and let's go."

**OMG WHO COULD THESE GUYS BE! AND WHAT DO THEY HAVE PLANNED FOR HINATA?! Fins out next time:D**


	8. A Day With The Akatsuki

**Guess what time it is! Time for more Hinatalicious action! Thank you for all the reviews, Kichou, InsaneKiwi, ClayMason, Krazykoreangurl, xSoulScarXx, Hinata-cutie, DeadCuteSpirt, Massacre Maker, I.dont.trust.quiet, dark-emo-gal, Hyuga Hinani, &Piisa! I'm so glad you all were smart enough to guess who the mystery men were!**

**AND HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!**

Hinata woke up, in a dark room wondering where she was. She realized she was on a big bed; and she started to get scared since she couldn't remember how she got there. She tried to activate her Byakugan but failed. She felt like she had no chakra. Soon red eyes appear out of the darkness, Hinata sighed and jumped up. She threw her arms around the figure, "Sasuke, I'm so glad it's you I was wondering where I was. How'd I get here?" When arms wrapped around her she realized 'Sasuke' was now taller. She tried to pull away but the arms wrapped around her tighter.

The person bent down and whispered "I'm not Sasuke but close…."

"W-w-who are you? Let me go!" Hinata pulled her arm back to punch the person, but she got distracted when the room filled with light.

"Itachi let her go."

"Shut up Sasori!"

Kisame and Deidara heard the yelling and ran into the room. Kisame groaned, "Damn it Itachi, she just got here and you're already putting the moves on her."

"Yes, now leave us alone!" Hinata didn't know what was going on, Itachi still had her in her arms as she looked back at the three men behind her. She looked at their cloaks, and gasped.

"You're the men after Naruto. You're the A-A-Akatsuki!"

They all smirked, Kisame spoke up, "At your service, I am Hoshigaki Kisame, red head is Sasori, Blondie is Deidara, and the one with his arms _**still**__wrapped around you is Uchiha Itachi."_

Hinata's head snapped back to Itachi who just smirked down at her, she slapped him hard on the face. The guys behind them laughed, Hinata struggled more to get out of Itachi's arms. "You're the one that hurt Sasuke! How could you do that to him?"

Itachi chuckled, "Don't tell me your one of my little brother's fan girls?"

"Why does it matter just let me go or I'll…."

Itachi chuckled again, "Or you'll what we blocked all your chakra just calm down we don't want to hurt you?"

Hinata gulped, "What do you want me for?"

Deidra spoke, "We have our reason, now Itachi let her go so we can at least talk to her alone un."

"No way Hinata is mine." And with that they vanished in s puff a smoke.

_**Back In Konoha**_

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran into the Hokage's office, Tsunade looked up as Shizune continues, "Hinata has been taken by the Akatsuki!"

Tsunade jumped up, "WHAT!"

"Yes, she was seen being carried away from by Uchiha Itachi!"

Tsunade looked out of her window puzzled, "What could they want with Hinata?"

_**An Hour Later**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru busted threw Tsunade's door. "Granny is it true? Did the Akatsuki take Hinata away?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Yes, she was last seen with Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes turned red, "ITACHI! HE TOOK HINATA! I'll KILL HIM!"

Kiba yelled, "NOT BEFORE ME!"

Shikamaru was upset but he tried to stay calm, "Where is their hideout?"

Tsunade waved him off, "That's none of your business, I've already sent to people after her. And if any of you try to leave and save her you'll have no missions for a year now leave my office." They all sighed and started to leave but Shino turned around.

"Who did you send?"

Tsunade sighed, "Kakashi and Asuma."

All they boys yelled, "WHAT!"

_**KAKASHI AND ASUMA**_

Asuma was trying to keep up with Itachi who was speeding through the trees. "Kakashi slow down."

"No, I have to get to Hinata! They could hurt her or worse by now."

"Hey you don't have to save Hinata single by yourself, I'm here to save her too!" Kakashi just glared at him and kept jumping from tree to tree. Trying to focus on saving Hinata but not on the possible torture she was being put through.

_**Back to Hinata**_

Hinata closed her eyes, not wanting to think about where Itachi was going to take her. He didn't go that far just brought them to the roof. Itachi was still holding Hinata she spun around so she had her back to him, "If you're not going to h-h-hurt me why do you insist on holding m-me?"

Itachi pulled her closer to his chest, "Because you might run away." Hinata sighed she wanted to fight back badly she just went limp in his arms. Itachi sighed and let her go; she wasn't expecting this and fell right on the floor.

"Owwww what was that for?" Itachi didn't answer he just went and sat on the other side of the roof. Hinata didn't know what to do; she just shrugged and jumped off the roof. When she landed she heard someone clear his throat. She spun around, "Oh it's you Deidara right?"

"Exactly, are you ok Hinata-chan un?"

"I'm kind of thirsty, and hungry."

Deidara held out his arm for Hinata to hold, "Well let me take care of that." She didn't want to trust him but he could hurt her. So she placed her hand on his arm and followed him back in the hideout. He led Hinata into the kitchen. He sat her down and went into the fridge to get them some instant ramen and drinks.

They ate in silence Hinata had her hand on the tabled until she felt something lick her palm. It tickled and she giggled, but she looked at Deidra who was smirking at her. She was puzzled as she felt something lick her palm again. She looked at his hand that was placed over hers, she grabbed it hand and flipped it over she gasped when she saw a mouth in the palm of his hand.

She reached over and turned over his other hand, his hand mouth opened up and licked Hinata's other hand. She blushed, "What are those?"

"They help me perform my special techniques want to see?" Hinata nodded Deidra took his hands and placed them in his pockets and then put them together. Hinata listened to the sounds his hands made, "What's your favorite animal?"

"Ummmm a r-r-rabbit."

Deidara smiled, he told Hinata to open both her hands and close her eyes. She did and when he told her to open she looked down and saw a clay rabbit in one hand, and a clay heart in the other. She smiled back up at him, he smiled again. "That's my heart, which you stole."

Hinata blushed, "T-t-thank you Deidara-kun."

"How corny, I think someone stole your balls Deidara." They both looked up to see Kisame leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KISAME! GET BENT!"

"Someone is touchy, is it your time of the month or something?"Hinata giggled, and Deidara glared at Kisame. "It seems Hinata enjoys my jokes." He winked at Hinata. "Hey Hinata how about you come with a real man? Not one that spends all his time making little clay figures."

Deidara slammed his hands on the table, "It's Art!"

"Those pieces of shits aren't art!" In a flash Deidara was in front of Kisame and gave him a solid punch in the face. Kisame was in shock and took out his sword and swung it at Deidara.

Hinata sighed, "Great, more fighting." Just then she felt something brush up against her leg she looked down and saw a puppet of a dog wagging its tail at her. "Aww you're so cute." She went to pet it but it started to run off, Hinata got up and followed it. She followed to the end of the hallway and into a room in the room she saw Sasori on his bed pulling the dog with his strings.

"Hey Hinata."

"Is this your puppet?"

"One of many."

"Do you have a lot of them?"

"You could say so." He smirked at her thinking about all his puppets. Just then he heard a bang, "Are Deidara and Kisame fighting?" Hinata nodded, "Well at least I'll get you all to myself." He patted his bed next to him; Hinata was hesitant before sitting down next to him.

Sasori decided to make Hinata laugh, so he let his chakra strings attach to two of his stick figure puppets. He made them run in front of Hinata. Hinata looked at them confused until they started dancing. The two figures spun around, and danced together. Hinata giggled, and kept watching the two figures who twirled around with each other. "They are so cute dancing together, I love it."

"Only for you Hinata, you should never frown. Because you are so beautiful when you smile."

Hinata blushed and looked away from Sasori, "Y-y-you're too n-nice."

Sasori reached over and pulled Hinata's face closer to look at his "It's the truth, I….." Sasori would have finished they didn't hear a big bang outside. Sasori looked up, "Shit, Hinata stay here! I'll be back!" Sasori ran out of the room, Hinata waited hearing more noises. Hinata didn't know what was going on, she hated that she couldn't defend herself. Just then Sasori's door swung open and there stood Itachi.

Forgetting she was mad at him and ran up to him, "Itachi! What's going on?"

Itachi smirked and wrapped his arms around Hinata again, "Don't worry Hinata I'm here." Hinata clung to his cloak with one hand and buried her face in it. "We got to go Hinata you're not safe here!"

Just then she heard someone call her name, Hinata looked around and yelled out "Kakashi?"

"Hinata, where are you?"

Itachi turned Hinata around and starting running away, "Where are you taking me?" Itachi didn't answer just ran faster, they turned down a hallway and there stood Kakashi and Asuma.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?"

Kakashi smiled at her from under the mask, "I came to save you!" Asuma cleared his throat, and Kakashi rolled his eyes. "And Asuma came to help."

"Hinata isn't going anywhere!" Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame came up behind Kakashi and Asuma.

"What are you talking about? I have to go home!"

Itachi pulled Hinata closer to him, "You don't have to go back Hinata, you can stay with us forever."

"Sorry to ruin your plans but we are taking Hinata back now!" Asuma and Kakashi went back to back and Asuma started to attack the three guys behind them. "Itachi let her go now!"

"Why are you jealous Kakashi?" He kissed Hinata on the forehead she blushed red. "You wouldn't attack me while I'm holding my girl."

"She doesn't belong to you Itachi!" Kakashi, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame yelled. Asuma chuckled as they all glared at Itachi.

Itachi smirked at all of them, and kissed Hinata on the cheek and placed kisses down to her neck. Hinata blushed, "I-I-Itachi s-s-stop!"

"You don't sound like you want me to stop." Kakashi couldn't take it anymore and charged at Itachi, Itachi ran back placing Hinata down on the floor, "Wait for me here Hinata." He straightened up in time to fight with Kakashi. Hinata watched as the two fought rather ferociously, Asuma was being cornered by Kisame and Deidara. She wished she could help them, she looked around for Sasori. She looked around and saw him blowing two poison darts at Kakashi; he was too wrapped up in fighting Itachi to notice.

Hinata had to think quickly she only thought of one thing. "KAKASHI!" Kakashi looked up to see Hinata running towards him. Itachi took this opportunity and grabbed Kakashi arm in a tight grip and twisted it hard behind his back making a load snapping sound. Hinata grabbed him and pushed him out of the way but she didn't get out of the way in time before the two darts hit her in arms.

She screamed in pain and everyone turned around and said, "HINATA!" Hinata started swaying; she felt the poison coursing through her. Kakashi grabbed Hinata with his good arm a little too forcefully and the clay figures Hinata was still holding flew out of her hand.

Deidara saw it, "SHIT! EVERYONE RUN!" Kakashi tried to run with Hinata but it was hard carrying her semi unconscious body with one hand. Asuma came up behind them and grabbed Hinata carrying her out bridal style just in time to get out of the hideout as it exploded.

All Hinata could say was before she slipped into unconsciousness was, "My bunny, my heart…."

Kakashi looked at her, "We got to get her back to Konoha right away!"

"What about your arm?"

"Forget it, we need to take care of Hinata now let's go!" The two ran off towards Konoha.


	9. Not The Same

**Hi everyone it's that time again!!!!!!! **

**Thanks for the reviews ClayMason, dark-emo-gal****, Hyuga**** Hinani, DeadCuteSpirit, Hinata6, Piisa** _(Hinata survives don't send those killers! ;p_**Hinatacutie **_(Lol d__o__n__'t__ worry I'm allergic to sushi so I don't love it), _**xSoulScarXx, SHIK4LOV3, Massacre Maker, & Mimmy700! I made it to 80 reviews I am so amazed YOU GUSY ROCK!**

**Ps. Please don't hate the boys they don't realize what they are doing. ANYWAY HERE WE GO!**

Hinata eyes fluttered she squinted as the light filled the room, she heard someone open the curtains. She looked at the person who was now sitting on the window sill, she tried to move her body it was hard. She tried to wiggle her fingers, after awhile she started to move them. She looked back and at the person who was looking out the window. She opened her eyes so she could see the person clearly, "K-K-Kakashi?"

Kakashi's head snapped back towards Hinata, you could see a smile under his mask, "Hinata how are you?"

He jumped down next to her bedside, Hinata gave him a little smile back, "A little tired where am I?"

"You're back in Konoha; you've been unconscious for about a week." Hinata looked around; she saw a bunch of flowers, balloons, and cards. "Yeah the guys have been here every day they brought you all of this." Hinata looked back at Kakashi she saw his arm in a cast she lifted her hand and touched it. "Kakashi rubbed the back of his head his good hand, "Yeah about that, it's the price to pay to make sure you were safe."

"Thank you K-Kakashi but I wasn't in trouble." Kakashi gave her a confused look, "They were all really nice to me. Deidara made me…. "Hinata stopped when she remembered what had happened; she frowned and let her hand slipped from Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi saw this and reached into his pack, "Yeah about that I wanted to thank you for saving me from that poison. I'm sorry I made you lose your bunny and your heart. So I got you this." He held out his hand and there was a silver bracelet with two charms on it a little silver bunny and the other a little crystal heart.

"Kakashi….."

"Don't say anything here just take it." He reached down and put the bracelet over her hand and onto her wrist.

He started to pull his hand away but Hinata grabbed his hand, "Thank you Kakashi."

Kakashi was about to respond when they heard someone yell down the hall, "Shut up Naruto or ill make your visit to this hospital permanent."

"Can you two stop yelling you're in a hospital?!"

Naruto and Sasuke yelled, "Shut the hell up Kiba."

"How troublesome…" Just then the door opened and in walked Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba. The eyes all fell on Hinata at the same time, "HINATA!" They all ran to her bedside Hinata blushed, let go of Kakashi's hand and covered herself with the blanket as they all looked down at her.

"H-h-hi."

"Hinata are you ok?"

"Yes, Shikamaru." She started to relax, but it was still uneasy having all our eyes looking down at her.

"You know you gave me a heart attack." Kiba said frowning at her.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You scared _**ALL**_ of us."

"S-sorry."

Sasuke glared at the boys, "Don't be sorry Hinata we all just care about you, we don't want you ever to get hurt. Especially if it's by him…………" Sasuke's eyes turned red and he started clenching his fists so tight his knuckles turned white.

Hinata saw this; she saw all that hate in his eyes, Hinata jumped up throwing her arms around Sasuke shoulders. "Sasuke don't worry Itachi……Itachi d-d-didn't t-touch me."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata, "Are you sure? Tell me the truth Hinata I'm going to kill him no matter what you say."

Hinata frowned she didn't want to lie but she couldn't even think if what Sasuke would do if he found out. "Y-y-yes I-I'm telling the truth."

Sasuke let out a long sigh, "Good." Hinata didn't want to look at Sasuke so she buried her face in his shoulder. Sasuke kept his arms around her, stroking her hair the guys were all glaring at Sasuke. Kiba cleared his throat, and Sasuke glared at him, "WHAT!"

"Do you mind?" Kiba said pointing towards Hinata.

Sasuke smirked, "Yes I do."

"Come one Sasuke stop being a jerk. We all came to see her so stop hogging her." Naruto said.

"I don't share." Sasuke said pulling Hinata closer to her.

"This is so troublesome."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm pulling her away from Sasuke, "I don't care if you don't share to see Hinata and check if she is ok. Not to see you with your hands all over her."

Sasuke was holding on to Hinata's other arm pulling her back towards him, "Stop being jealous Naruto! I was having a moment with Hinata."

Naruto and Sasuke were pulling Hinata back and forth which each sentence. "Me jealous? Please you wish."

"Oh really you sure look like you do."

"Shut up Sasuke. Besides I'm the one she liked, so you should be jealous of me!" Hinata blushed but soon got over it as Sasuke and Naruto continued to argue.

"Finally you figured it out took you long enough."

"Did everyone know?"

"No shit Naruto, and besides she used to now let Hinata go!"

"No you let go."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"Good point Naruto, I'm so scared."

Kiba came in trying to pry Naruto off Hinata, "Guys stop this right now!"

"SHUT UP KIBA! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

Kiba glared at both of them, "NO YOU TWO ARE REALLY PISSING ME OFF! NOW LET GO OF HINATA."

"MAKE US!"

Kiba growled at them, "Don't tempt me!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Like either of you could hit me once."

Shikamaru tried to intervene, "All of you just shut up!"

"BE QUITE!"

Shikamaru mumbled troublesome, as all the guys started yelling back and forth. Naruto and Sasuke were still pulling Hinata back and forth, Kakashi watched in horror he was about to say something when he saw tears fall from Hinata's eyes. "S-s-st-top it." They guys didn't hear her they kept arguing, Hinata took a deep breath and yelled, "STOP IT!"

They all stopped and looked down shocked by Hinata's reaction, "I-I-I don't know what you guys are f-f-fighting about but d-d-don't do it here!"

"WHAT!" They all said.

"Please just leave I can't take this anymore. You all just need to leave." Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes; she looked away from them hoping they would just leave. They guys looked at each other and back at Hinata and walked out of the room with their heads bowed down. Kakashi got up thinking Hinata would want privacy but Hinata stopped him, "N-Not you Kakashi."

Kakashi was a surprised by this, "Are you sure Hinata?"

"Y-Yes please come here." She shifted over and patted the space next to her; Kakashi sat down leaning against the wall. Hinata was still crying and as soon as Kakashi laid back she pushed her face into his chest. She grabbed his vest in his fists, "W-Why do they always fight? It hurts me so much to see them argue like that."

Kakashi held Hinata close to him, "I know Hinata, this will all be over soon enough."

"Really?"

"I hope so."

"How?"

"It all depends on you."

"Me? What do I have to do with this?"

Sasuke tried not to laugh at her innocence, "Just forget about it for now Hinata, just relax."

"Kakashi don't leave me."

"Sure Hinata I'll stay with you, don't worry."

Hinata yawned, "Thank you Kakashi you're the best, but 'yawn' can I ask you something?"

"If you don't fall asleep before you ask it, sure you can."

Hinata's eyes closed and she snuggled up to Kakashi, "Why……..are you so nice to me?"

Kakashi could tell Hinata was falling asleep fast, "I think you know the answer."

"Hmmmm."

"I like you that's why."

Hinata mumbled as she fell asleep, "I like you too Kakashi."

"I know Hinata but it's not the same, now go to sleep." He kissed the top of her head as she was already asleep.

_**AT THE AKATSUKI HEAD QUARTERS**_

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Kissame were standing around the kitchen looking at each other. Deidara was sitting creating more bunnies and hearts with his clay. Kissame rolled his eyes, "Making those crappy little clay shits isn't going to bring Hinata back."

Deidara threw one at Kissame who dodged it as it exploded behind him, "How many times am I going to tell you that this is art un!"

"Art my ass Deidara, grow a pair and stop being such and fucking pussy. Maybe then Hinata will like you."

"SHUT UP! Hinata likes me the best anyway."

Sasori spoke up, "You wish, Hinata likes me."

Kissame laughed, "YOU! YOUR FUCKING PLASTIC, IF HINATA WANTED SOMETHING PLASTIC SHE COULD JUST GO OUT AND BUY A……"

Itachi glared at Kissame with his sharingan flaring, "That's enough Kissame, you will not talk about MY HINATA that way."

They all yelled, "SHE ISN"T YOURS!"

"Oh yeah fine, then think of a plan to get Hinata back and then we will find out who she likes." They all agreed and started to think of a way to get Hinata back.


	10. The Plan

HEY ALL WE ALL KNOW WHAT TIMES IT IS!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW I LOVE THEM MAYBE I CAN GET TO A HUNDRED AFTER THIS CHAPTER (HINT, HINT LOL!) THANK YOU, _**Clay Mason, **__**Hyuga**____**Hinani**__**, Insane Kiwi, **__**DeadCuteSpirit**____**Piisa**__**(Are you going to send those guys?), Hinata-cutie, **__**X.Nanako-chan.x**__**, dark-**__**emo**__**-gal, **__**hinasasunarusasodeitagaa**____**Kichou**__** & Massacre Maker!!!! **_

HERE WE GO!

"If you two would have stayed quite Hinata wouldn't have gotten mad at us!" Kiba yelled.

"Shut Up Kiba." Sasuke pushed him.

"This is so troublesome; we need to stop fighting about this."

Sasuke smirked, "Well if you three will just accept the fact that Hinata is mine, this can all be over."

"HINATA ISN'T YOURS!"

"Yeah how many times have you three kissed Hinata?" No one said anything, Sasuke smirked. "Exactly what I thought."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "So what, Hinata liked me so she'll like me again."

"Ok we need to figure out a way to figure out who Hinata's wants." Shikamaru said.

They all thought for a moment then Naruto smiled, "I have an idea."

They all huddled together and Naruto told him the plan.

_**At the Akatsuki Hideout**_

"We still haven't thought of an idea to lure Hinata back un."

"I know, I know I'm thinking don't rush me. " Itachi said annoyed at Deidara.

Sasori yawned, "Well we want to do this quietly, so we don't scare Hinata, so we just need to have someone go in disguise and get her."

"Well it has to be someone she'd be friendly with un."

Itachi smirked, "You're right for once Deidara. Hinata is a girl; girls always group together and are friendly."

Kissame rolled his eyes, "Great Idea, now which one of us is a girl? Oh that's right none of us."

"We don't have to be a girl, just look like one." Itachi smirked and looked over at Deidara. Kissame and Sasori quickly got what Itachi meant and smirked at Deidara.

"What are you guys looking at un?"

"Nothing, you just have very long GIRL LIKE hair."

Deidara's eyes bugged out of his head, "NO WAY! I'M NOT DRESSING UP LIKE A GIRL UN!"

"WE WANT HINATA BACK AND YOU ARE GOING TO DO THIS OR ELSE!" Itachi glared at Deidara with red eyes.

"Ok, ok but I'm doing this for Hinata not for any of you un."

Sasori pushed Deidara out of his chair, "Whatever just go put on a dress or something!"

"Where am I going to find a dress un?"

They all looked towards Kissame, he glared at them, "WHAT? I DON'T HAVE A DRESS!" They continue to stare at him, "FINE BUT DON'T RUIN IT FUCKER!" Kissame stomped off towards his room.

"Why does he have a dress un?"

Itachi shrugged, "How the hell should I know, he's freaking weird that's why?"

_**Back in Konoha**__****__**"**_

"This plan is stupid." Shikamaru said.

"Do you have any other idea Nara?" Sasuke snapped back at him.

"Shut Up, I need to concentrate." Naruto yelled.

"Just do the damn jutsu, so we can hurry up and find out who Hinata likes." Kiba said.

"Don't rush me, here I go!" In a second Naruto was in a puff of smoke and then emerged in his sexy no jutsu form.

Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru all covered their eyes; Sasuke threw a bag at Naruto. "Put these on fast!"

_**Hinata **_

Hinata's eyes fluttered open; she rolled over to find an empty bed. "K-K-Kakashi?"

"Right here."

Hinata spun around to see Kakashi sitting by the edge of her bed; she smiled "Hi."

"Hey, sorry about leaving but Tsunade came by and had to check on you."

"It's ok, what did she say?"

"She said you're doing much better, and that you can go home today."

"Really, that's great. Thank you Kakashi!"

"For what?"

"Taking care of me."

"Anytime, hey but I'm glad you woke up I've got a mission but maybe when I come back we can get something to eat?"

Hinata smiled, "I love to."

Kakashi smirked, "Great, I guess I have to be going then." Hinata frowned, "What's wrong?"

"C-Can you promise me something?"

"I can try."

"Don't get hurt."

Kakashi couldn't help but to smile, "Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend."

Kakashi groaned that was not the answer he was looking for, "I don't think I can promise that."

"Please?"

Kakashi sighed, "Fine, I promise." He hugged Hinata and brought her close to him.

"Thank you Kakashi."

_**Back to the Boys**_

"Come on Naruto, we got to catch Hinata."Kiba yelled.

"HEY YOU TRY TO WALK IN HEELS!"

"Well it was your idea." Said Shikamaru

"SHUT UP WALKING IN THIS SHITS ARE DIFFICULT I DON'T KNOW HOW GIRLS DO THIS!"

"Just hurry up!" yelled Sasuke

"Once I'm a guy again I swear I'm going to kick all your asses."

"Whatever Naruto you better hope your plan works!"

"My plan? I just came up with the being a girl part, you guys made up the rest. Which I might add is really stupid!"

"It's simple just we just go into the hospital pretend you're the new nurse. While you pretend to be taking care of Hinata just find out who she likes, it's freaking simple." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke stopped walking and stood in front of Naruto, "And by the way, keep your hands off my girlfriend."

Kiba growled, "She isn't your girlfriend!"

Sasuke smirked, "Yet, all I have to do is ask and she will be."

Kiba yelled, "KAMI SASUKE! YOU'RE SO FUCKING ANNOYING!"

"Don't be jealous dog boy."

_**The Akatsuki**_

"This isn't fair un! I hate this!"

"Chill out Diedara we are almost there." Itachi said

"I hate wearing this dress, it's too short."

Kissame chuckled, "It doesn't matter, it's not like you have a dick anyway."

"FUCK YOU KISSAME I HATE YOU UN!"

Kissame started laughing more, "Wow, you do sound like a girl."

"Stop arguing, you we're here now Deidara go in a get my future wife out." Itachi said smirking.

Kissame, Sasori, and Deidara groaned, "HINATA WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!"

Itachi smirked, "All I have to do is ask the question and she'll be all mine."

"In your dreams!" Sasori said.

"Hinata is in all my dreams!" Itachi was still smirking as the hide outside the Konoha gates watching Deidara walking down into Konoha to find Hinata.

Hinata was starring out her window Kakashi had just left and she was all alone in her now. She was really upset that she had yelled at the boys and she wondered what they were doing right now. She then started to wonder about Itachi, Kissame, Sasori and Deidara, "I wonder if I'll ever see them again?"

Just then the door to her room opened and Naruto walked in, "Hi Hinata, how are you?"

Hinata spun around, "Who are you?"

"I'm……..I'm….."


	11. Plan Gone Wrong

YES ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! AND I GOT OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE TOTTALY AND COMPLETELY AWSOME THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! YAY WE PASSED THE 100 MARK!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AS ALWAYS KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE. THANK YOU **rosey305 aka animegirl305, Danimals21, Hyuga Hinani, DeadCuteSpirit**** (MY 100****th**** review!)****, dark-emo-gal, Musically****Kiwi, winterkaguya, Hinata-cutie, kisame fish sticks, ClayMason, Massacre Maker!**

Deidara sighed was upset how easily he passed the guards he thought it was because the two plastic breasts that Sasori made him to wear. They were way too big, he quickly shock the it off as he started looking for Hinata. "Where could she be un?"

"Well, well, well you are defiantly the definition of youthful beauty." Deidara turned around and saw Might Gai smiling at her. "What is your name?"

Deidara glared at him, "Go away un!" He stomped off away from Gai, but Gai just shook his head and smiled.

In a flash he was in front of Deidara, "You're playing hard to get huh. Well lucky for you I love a challenge."

"What does that mean un?"

Gai smiled and gave Deidara his nice guy pose, "I won't stop until you become mine!"

"Listen you get the fuck away from me I'll never be yours un."

"I'm Might Gai I never give up on a challenge and soon you will fall in love with me! Like I love you for your incredible youthful beauty." After that Deidara took off trying to loss Gai who only stood there laughing. "You can run but you can't hide my love!"

"GAI-SENSEI! GAI-SENSEI!" Lee was running at full speed, but saw his mentor starring off in the direction that Deidara went off in. "Gai-sensei are you alright?"

Gai turned around and smiled, "Yes I'm in love Lee."

"Really Gai-sensei who is she?"

"I don't know her name but her beauty speaks loader than anything else. I must go Lee I have to go and find her before that damn Kakashi does. I have to make her mine and we will forever be together." Tears started to form in both Lee's and Gai's eyes.

"Alright I will help you find her, it will be like training. What does she look like?"

"She has the most beautiful blonde hair, the most youthful beauty and has the cutest way of saying un after every sentence. She had a temper and plays very hard to get. But be careful Lee try not to fall in love."

"HAI GAI-SENSEI!" In a flash they were off looking for Deidara.

_**At the Hospital**_

"Hi Hinata, how are you?"

Hinata spun around, "Who are you?"

"I'm……..I'm….." Naruto started panicking they never thought of a name for himself. "I'm Naruta the new nurse……."

"Naruta?"

Naruto blushed, 'What a stupid name what was he thinking.' "Um yeah. Is something wrong?"

Hinata stared at Naruto for a minute, "Do you know Naruto?"

Naruto eyes widened, "Oh you mean the hot blonde ninja? The one who will become Hokage one day?"

"Yeah, him do you know him?"

"NO! NO! I don't know him! I wish I did though what are you his girlfriend?"

Hinata blushed, "No……"

"Well what not? He is really handsome and so loveable who should defiantly go out with him." Hinata was blushing more and couldn't look at Naruto. "Is there someone else?"

"What do you mean?"

Naruto walked closer to Hinata, "Is there a guy that you care about?"

"Yes I do."

"REALLY WHO?"

Hinata thought for a minute, "Well Kakashi….."

"What?"

"I care for Kakashi, and Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, and you're favorite Naruto."

Naruto sweat dropped, "That's not what I meant!"

Hinata shrugged not getting what Naruto met, "Naruta can you help me, I need to go to the bathroom?"

Naruto gulped, "S-S-Sure…." Naruto slowly walked over to Hinata who sat up and pulled away her blanket showing off her legs and hospital gown that was slid up her thighs. Naruto started to drool, his eyes stuck on Hinata's legs.

Hinata noticed, "Naruta?"

Naruto snapped his head back up to Hinata's face, and started to nervously laugh. He slowly raped his arm around Hinata's waist and started to help pull her up. Hinata stumbled and grabbed on to Naruto's shoulders Naruto started feeling woozy as he came face to face with Hinata's chest.

'Oh my Kami Hinata move please move! I'm not going to make it I'm either going to faint or kiss her and neither is a good idea.'

Hinata put one arm around Naruto, "I'm sorry I just lost my balance."

Naruto nodded, "No problem, let's go." He starts walking Hinata towards the bathroom when they entered Naruto tried to leave quickly but Hinata stopped him.

"Naruta, can you please help me loosen the ties on the back of my gown?"

Naruto's throat went dry, "W-What?"

Hinata turned around and lifted her hair "Just pull out the knot I'd like to take a shower please, it's too tight for me to undo it."

'Come on Naruto just untie her and get the hell out of here before you do something stupid.' He got closer to Hinata and started to pull at the strings at the back of her dress. 'She smells so good, ahhh shut up just untie her.'

Naruto pulled at the last string hard and it untied Hinata wasn't expecting it to be so violently pulled. He gown slipped from her shoulder Naruto saw this and saw how her gown was going to slip down her body. "I GOT TO GO HINATA BYE!" Naruto ran out of the room and right into Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba were standing.

"What happened in there Baka?" Sasuke asked as he Naruto turned back into his male form he was panting.

"She….and then….gown…and the chest…and the shoulder!" That was all Naruto got out before he got a nose bleed and fainted falling into Sasuke who caught him.

"Well isn't this great?" Sasuke said angrily.

"What that we don't know what happened between him and Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"NO THAT IM HOLDING A PASSED OUT DRESS WEARING NARUTO!" Sasuke glared as Kiba and Shikamaru started cracking up laughing.

_**Deidara**_

_**"**_Where the hell is she un?"

"There you are!"

Deidara turned around and groaned, "Who are you? You look like that idiot from earlier un!"

Lee laughed, "Yeah you're defiantly the one Gai-sensei was talking about."

"GET LOST UN! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS I NEED TO FIND SOMEONE!"

"Who?"

"Hinata-chan!"

Lee smiled, "I just saw her I can take you to her if you want."

Deidara groaned, "Take me to her."

Lee grabbed him and took off running down the street Deidara could barely keep up. Soon Lee started yelling and running faster. Deidara was surprised when they stopped he fell foreword on the ground. "Well I told you we meet again."

"SHIT!" Deidara knew who it was.

"No it's me Might Gai your one true love!"

Deidara got up a brushed himself off "Listen you I don't like you and I will never like you un!"

Gai laughed, "Stop playing hard to get one kiss from me and you'll melt in my arms."

Gai started leaning towards Deidara puckering his lips, "OH HELL NO UN!" Deidara took off and ran out of the Konoha gates past Itachi, Kissame and Sasori.

The three ran after him and ran in front of him to stop him, "Where's Hinata?" Sasori asked.

"FORGET IT NEW PLAN I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO THAT FREAKING VILLAGE EVERY AGAIN!" He reached into his shirt and took out the breast Sasori made for him and threw them at him. "TAKE THESE SHITS BACK!"

Kissame started laughing, "What happened some guy it on you?"

"FUCK YOU IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Kissame started laughing harder, "This is too funny, was that guy blind or something to think your attractive!"

"MY YOUTHFULL LOVE WHERE ARE YOU?"

Deidara heard Gai and groaned, "Come on we got to go now!"

Kissame grabbed him, "Come one at least say good bye to your boyfriend."

"I swear Kissame once we lose this guy I'm going to kill you!"


	12. Happy Birthday Hinata! Part 1

HEY GUYS SRY I GOT A LITTLE WRITERS BLOCK BUT I'M BACK AND IM ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO BE PREPARED IT'S TIME FOR OUR FAVORITE KUNOCHI'S BIRTHDAY!! I LOVE THE REVIEWS THANK YOU SO MUCH, _**MusicallyKiwi**____**Hyuga**____**Hinani**__**, Hinata-cutie, **__**DeadCuteSpirit**____**ClayMason**__**, dark-**__**emo**__**-gal, **__**Piisa**__**, Danimals21**__**,&**____**kisame**__** fish sticks!**_

_**HERE WE GO!**_

_****_

Hinata groaned as she heard a knock at the door she mumbled go away and pulled the covers over her head. She was just let out of the hospital three weeks ago and she has been so busy training every day. It was always the same Mondays with Kiba, Tuesdays with Naruto, Wednesday with Shino, Thursdays with Neji, Fridays with Shikamaru, Saturdays with Sasuke and Sundays she told the guys she had clan meting which she did but not every Sunday.

She hated lying to them but they were making her so exhausted with all the extra training and all she wanted to just spend the day in bed. "Hinata we are coming in!" Hanabi said behind the door before opening and yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Hinata jumped and peeked out from under the sheets to see Hanabi smiling at her with a cake in her hand and Neji standing by the door with two gifts and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. With everything that was going on she'd forgotten it was her birthday.

She smiled, sat up blew out her candles and smiled, "Thank you!"

Neji sat next to her, "Here this ones from Hanabi." Hinata opened it and saw a new set of kunai she thanked Hanabi and then looked down at the new gift on her lap. "This one is from me."

Hinata opened it and looked at it confused, "A turtleneck?"

Neji looked away, "Uhh yea I thought it could help you know cover everything up…….certain things."

"NEJI!" Hanabi yelled Hinata didn't get what he meant she just looked at it was a nice and her color but Neji bought her clothes before she left the two and entered the bathroom. Hanabi pushed Neji, "What the hell Neji!"

Neji shrugged, "What did I do?"

"Just because Hinata has big breasts you give her a sweater to cover them up!"

"I HAD TO! YOU DON'T SEE HOW THE GUYS JUST GO ALL RETARTED AND STUPID WHEN THEY SEE THEM!" Just then Hinata came out of the bathroom red and Neji smacked himself.

Hanabi laughed and whispered to Neji, "Good job Baka you got it two sizes to small her breasts are practically popping out of that top I'm surprised it covers her stomach. "

Hinata smiled, "Thank you Neji, I'm going to go for a walk this turtleneck will keep we warm. Thank you again guys bye!" Hinata ran down the stairs and out the door smiling as the wind hit her. She out of the compound and remembered that Sasuke's asked if he could see her tonight for dinner. She kind of thought that Sasuke was asking her out on a date but now she figured it was just because of her birthday.(A/N, Come on Hinata lol)

She thought about Sasuke but soon started thinking about Naruto and then Shikamaru and even Kakashi. She didn't know what was happening even though she was tired she enjoyed spending time with them and she was really missing Kakashi. Hinata was even wondering what had happened to her Akatsuki friends, she didn't know what was happening to her just then she heard, "HEY HINATA!!!"

Hinata spun around and saw Naruto running at her with a big box in his hand. She smiled and waited for him to catch up. He dropped the box and grabbed Hinata and spun her around, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!"

Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto as he was spinning her, "Thank you Naruto. How are you?"

Naruto put her down and gave her a big grin but then his eyes dropped down to her sweater and he had to control himself from having a nose bleed, "I'm fine……………I was looking for you………. I was wondering if you would let me take you out for some ramen."

"I'd love to!" Naruto took Hinata's hand, grabbed his box and ran towards the ramen shop. They sat down and ordered, "So Naruto's what's in the box?"

"Oh right!" He put the box in front of her, "Happy Birthday Hinata….I'm sorry about the wrapping I'm just haven't done it a lot."

"It's ok Naruto I'm just happy you remembered my birthday." She opened it and saw two more boxes she opened the bigger one first. She smiled, "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto laughed, "Well I do love Ramen so why not give you a month supply of it. Open the other one I hope you'll like it."

Hinata took out the other box she opened it and took out a plush red fox with nine tails. She hugged the doll to her chest which made Naruto almost faint he has been trying to keep his eyes off them so far and he wasn't doing so well. "Naruto I love it thank you. I'm going to name it Naruto and sleep with it every night." She leaned over and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto eyes started to flutter he tought to himself, 'She loves it and she is going to sleep with it so its like she is sleeping with a part of me……and now the kissed me…….in that sweater."

"NARUTO!" Hinata didn't know what happened one minute everything was fine and the next Naruto was spread out on the floor passed out. She hopped down from her seat and kneeled down and started shaking Naruto's shoulders. "NARUTO WAKE UP WAKE UP PLEASE!"

"H-H-Hinata?" Naruto woke up.

Hinata giggled, "I thought I was the one that was supposed to be stuttering and fainting."

Naruto turned red from embarrassment and tried jumped up. "I'm sorry Hinata I just…."

"NARUTO THERE YOU ARE!" Naruto and Hinata turned around to see Ino running towards them. "Naruto we have to go the Hokage needs to see us right away we have a mission."

Naruto groaned, "RIGHT NOW?"

"Yeah come on!" Ino ran off towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto looked helplessly and Hinata, "I'm so sorry but I got to…"

"It's fine Naruto, I understand." She hugged Naruto, "Good luck and above all be safe."

Naruto hugged her tightly, "Of course I will and the minute I get back I'll take you out to eat the works everything and I promise no ramen this time." Hinata giggled and nodded. "Good, I'll be back before you know it bye Hinata." Naruto swopped in and gave him a quick peck on the lips before running off after Ino.

Hinata touched her lips as she watched Naruto run off. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her. "Well this just got troublesome."


	13. Happy Birthday Hinata! Part 2

"This is getting troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and looked at Hinata. "Hey Hinata! Happy Birthday!"

Hinata spun around and thought 'Wow I'm seeing everyone.' She smiled and waved at Shikamaru "Hey thank you!"

Shikamaru jogged over to her and he looked down and the fox toy Hinata was hold. His eyes quickly went to the sweater. "WOW YOU HAVE SUCH A BIG CH-CH-UHHH……Such a big ch-ch-charming sweater….." Shikamaru prayed that he got away with almost telling her how big her chest was.

Hinata blushed, "Thank you, Neji bought it for me."

"So you want to go to the spot with me?" Hinata nodded she knew exactly what he was talking about. After every training session they'd go up Shikamaru's favorite hill and watch the clouds. The two walked side by side up to the hill and sat down together.

Shikamaru kept glancing at Hinata's sweater, "Here I got you something. Happy Birthday again."

He hand her a big bag, Hinata took and pulled out a beautiful purple dress. She got up and pressed it against her and started dancing around. She couldn't stop smiling as she spun round and round with the dress. Shikamaru smirked as he watched her, "I guess you like it."

She stopped dancing, "I love it Shikamaru it's gorgeous."

"Good I owe Ino one now. She said you'd love it…… can you try it on?" They both blushed, "its ok Hinata if you don't want to."

Hinata shook her head, "No it's fine but can you turn around." Hinata got up and hide behind a large tree. Shikamaru turned around and covered his eyes and waited for Hinata. Hinata quickly changed blushing and activating her Byakugan to check that no one especially Shikamaru was watching. The dress was so nice it was covered in lace and was look very old fashion. She felt like a princess in her dress she stepped out, "Umm…. you can turn around."

Shikamaru's mouth dropped if he thought the sweater made her look great this dress made her look amazing. He was at a loss for words he just sat there starring at her, Hinata became redder "Please stop starring at me like that Shikamaru."

"I'm sorry Hinata but you look so beautiful."

"Really?"

"Absolutely Hinata."

She sat down next to Shikamaru and hugged him tightly "Thank you Shikamaru." Shikamaru grabbed Hinata and laid down with her. They laid there looking up at the clouds in each other's arms. Hinata felt so comfortable after awhile she felt her eye lids start to become heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

Shikamaru looked down and saw Hinata fast asleep and smirked, "She is defiantly my kind of girl." He held her tight and starts to fall asleep with her.

_**Hours Later**_

Hinata woke up to a at a beautiful night sky she sighed as she felt Shikamaru's arms around her. She felt so comfortable and wanted to stay in his arms forever. Hinata smiled but it soon faded when she realized what time it was. "OH NO!"

Shikamaru groaned, "What is it?"

"I have to go!"

This woke Shikamaru up, "What! Why?"

"I'm late; I was supposed to meet Sasuke an hour ago!"

"Don't go Hinata." Shikamaru held her tighter.

"I have to I promised him. I'm sorry but thank you again for the gift it's beautiful." She gave Shikamaru a peck on the cheek. She grabbed her gifts put them in the big box Naruto gave her and started running off towards Sasuke's house.

Shikamaru groaned as he watched her run off, "Sharing her with these guys is getting troublesome."

Hinata didn't stop until she was at Sasuke's door, she knocked but no one answered. She pushed it lightly and she looked in. "Sasuke?" She didn't get an answer so she activated her Byakugan and saw Sasuke asleep in his living room. She stepped it and went over to where Sasuke was and saw him sleeping peacefully.

She looked saw light coming from the next room, she looked up and gasped. She saw a candle light dinner for her and Sasuke. "He actually made me dinner, I can't believe it." Just then she felt arms wrap around her, she gasped again. "S-Sasuke?"

"Of course, it's me. By the way Hinata you look gorgeous in that dress."

Hinata blushed, "T-Thank you……I'm so sorry that I am late."

"Yeah that wasn't very nice keeping me waiting when I had this dinner waiting for you."

Hinata spun around in his arm and hugged him, "I'm sorry I fell asleep while I was hanging out with Shikamaru."

Sasuke flinched thinking about Hinata being with anyone else. "I guess it's alright you know I can't stay mad at you. Especially when you look so pretty."

Hinata blushed again, "Sasuke you're making me blush."

"I know I love making you blush." Hinata hid her face in his chest and Sasuke smirked. "Come on let me warm up our food and we can eat." Hinata nodded and sat down, and then was confused had Sasuke forgotten her birthday? He hadn't said anything to her about it but if he had forgotten what was up with this dinner?

Sasuke came back the two started eating, they talked the whole time but Sasuke didn't once mention her birthday. When they finished Hinata got up to help but Sasuke told her to just relax he'd take care of it. She decided to get some fresh air and stood outside; she kept thinking about why Sasuke had forgotten her Birthday.

Just the same pair of arms wrapped around her again but this time one hand held a little red box with a bow on it. "Happy Birthday Hinata." Hinata smiled and took the box, Sasuke smirked. "You thought I forgot didn't you." Hinata blushed again as Sasuke hugged her tightly from behind. "I would never forget your birthday now open it."

Hinata opened the box and gasped she saw a beautiful necklace with a big letter H with jewels incrusted in it. , "Sasuke…"

Sasuke frowned, "What you don't like it?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, no! It's just that Sasuke it looks so expensive."

"So what if it was?"

"Sasuke I can't accept this."

"Hinata don't worry about now I know you want it here let me help you." Sasuke reached over and took out the necklace and put it around her neck. "It looks great on you but then again anything would."

"Sasuke it's so beautiful."

"Good I'm glad now can I walk you home?" Hinata nodded and Sasuke took her hand and grabbed her box of gifts and started walking towards Hinata's house when they got outside Sasuke turned towards her.

"Thank you for the dinner and this beautiful gift."

"I'd do anything for you Hinata." Hinata blushed and took her box as Sasuke leaned over close and gave her a kiss on the lips. Hinata loved it when Sasuke kissed her it was so unexpected and sweet. Sasuke pulled away, "Hinata there is something I need to ask you."

"HINATA TIME TO COME IN!" They both looked up to see Neji at the door.

Sasuke groaned, and yelled "WHAT THE HELL NEJI! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME AND HINATA ALONE?"

"BECAUSE I WON'T STAND AROUND AND LET YOU CORRUPT MY COUSIN! Now Hinata come in now before your father hears all this yelling and comes out."

That was the last thing Hinata wanted, "I'm sorry Sasuke can you ask me this later?"

Sasuke clenched his fists, "Yeah….Happy Birthday again. I'll see you later." He turned and stomped off mumbling something about killing Neji one day.

Hinata walked into the house with Neji following her when they got inside Hinata put her box on the floor and quickly spun around and punched Neji is the face as he flew back into the door closing it shut. "Neji nii-san that was not nice to interrupt someone!"

Neji rubbed his face, "I'm sorry but Hinata that hurt since when do you hit people."

Hinata blushed, "I-I'm sorry Neji but you've been really mean lately." She stomped off to her room and looked at the window to see if she could see Sasuke walking home. When she opened the window a breeze hit her and her bracelet. She started playing with the charms as she looked out the window wondering about the man who gave them to her.

"What a jerk to give you a bracelet and just take off on a stupid mission."


	14. Hinata's Dating Dilemma

**Hey everyone it's a 2008 Happy New Year All! Thank you for Ch12 (Sorry I forgot to thank you in Ch. 13) **_**ClayMason, DeadCuteSpirit, Massacre Maker, TOOCUTE8822, akatsukimaster, Hinata-cutie**_**(SAI is Coming soon! Lol) **_**kisame fish sticks, Piisa, ragboy1**_**And thank you for review Ch 13 **_**Hinata-cutie**_**Sai will be in the story lol), **_**krazykoreangurl, Piisa, kisame fish sticks, nisaa231295, NinjaDancer, KicK-AsS-HyuugA!**__** YAY HINATALICIOUS!**_

_****_

"What a jerk to give you a bracelet and just take off on a stupid mission."

Hinata looked up and gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"You think I would miss your birthday?"

"You came back for my birthday?"

"Of course I did you think I would miss it Hinata……..can I come in?"

Hinata blushed, "Father and Neji are home."

"They are asleep I already checked." Hinata blushed even more but just nodded and stepped aside letting him come in. Hinata looked up and him not saying a word, "Well aren't you going to hug me I kept my promises I came back safe didn't?"

Hinata giggled and threw her arms around him, "I can't believe your back Kakashi."

"Well once we finished my mission I rushed back I didn't think I'd make it back in time for your birthday."

Hinata looked at her clock, "Well it's only my birthday for another three minutes."

"I still made it didn't I?" They both laughed, "Here before it's no longer your birthday open this." He handed Hinata a box. Hinata smiled and opened it quickly and saw a bunch of little charms. They are for the bracelet I got you, I got a charm at each village we stopped at on the mission…………….just to let you know I was thinking about you."

"Kakashi this is so sweet." Hinata and Kakashi starting hooking the charms on her bracelet, Hinata looked up at Kakashi. "Can I just get one more gift Kakashi?"

Kakashi laughed, "No Hinata you can't see under my mask."

Hinata giggled, "Why?"

"What kind of guy would I be if you pull down my mask for every gorgeous girl that asks?"

Hinata laughed again, "You're silly Kakashi."

Kakashi took a long look at Hinata and saw her dress on "You are so beautiful."

Hinata blushed again, "Kakashi why do you say such nice things to me?"

"Because it's true…..now remember your promise? You said we get something to eat with me."

"Now?"

Kakashi laughed, "No how about tomorrow night we can meet at the new sushi place at eight?"

"Sure…….. Kakashi if I didn't know any better I would think this was a date." Hinata laughed nervously but Kakashi didn't laugh.

"It is a date Hinata." Hinata gasped. "Is that a problem?"

"N-N-No…"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Good….. I should let you get some sleep and get out of here before someone wakes up and sees me here and I get into big trouble."

Hinata was still in shock about Kakashi's date confession, "O-Ok Kakashi…..goodnight."

Kakashi pulled Hinata to him and hugged her tight, "Goodnight Hinata." He kissed her on her forehead and was gone.

Hinata smiled and thought how mysterious Kakashi was and how tomorrow will go. Hinata woke up the next day and decided to go train in the forest for awhile. After a couple of hours she smiled and turned around, "Hey Shikamaru."

Shikamaru jumped down from a tree and smirked, "How long did you know I was there?"

Hinata shrugged, "Awhile I figured you wanted to tell me something so what's up?"

"I was just wanted to know if you would go to dinner with me?"

Hinata smiled, "Shikamaru Nara are you asking me out on a date?" Hinata thought she make a joke because she thought what the possibilities of two men asking her out were not likely.

Shikamaru laughed, "Yes I am, now will you go with me?"

Hinata was even more shocked but she had to big of a heart to say no she nodded her head just as Ino and Choji came running towards them. She tried to change subjects quickly, "Hey Ino your back already."

"Yeah it was an easy mission we would have gotten back tomorrow but for some reason Naruto hurried us back. Anyway Shikamaru we have to go right now or we will be late our training session."

"I'm in the middle of something." Shikamaru answered annoyed.

"I don't care Choji and I've been looking for you for over an hour now let's go!" Ino grabbed Shikamaru and started dragging him away. "See you later Hinata!"

Shikamaru was struggling to get out of Ino's grasp, "Let me go Ino…..come on…this is so troublesome! Hinata tonight meet me at that new sushi place at eight!"

Hinata giggled as she watched Shikamaru being dragged away just then she heard screaming from behind her. She turned on her Byakugan again and saw Naruto running towards her being followed by Sakura. Soon they were in sight Naruto had a good lead on Sakura he looked up and grinned when he saw Hinata. "HEY HINATA!"

"Naruto what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura?"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah she is mad at me because I accidentally made fun of her and Lee…..again."

"NARUTO IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura was getting closer to them now."

"I have to do this quickly Hinata remember I owe you dinner so we will go out tonight that new sushi place at eight." Naruto started running again he yelled, "Ok Hinata It's a date see you later!"

"HI HINATA!" Sakura yelled as she passed her. "BYE HINATA!"

Hinata laughed, "Wow I can't believe Naruto asked me out too………" Hinata gasped "OH NO!"

Hinata started pacing, "How could I be so stupid? I agreed to go on dates with Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Naruto! At the same time and place, why is this happening? I can't go out with all three of them, but I can't just say no. They are all too nice to me!"

Hinata started to walk home still upset of what had happen, "What am I going to do? This isn't fair all these guys try to do is be nice to me asking me out on dates and I screw it up. There is no way this can get any worse."

"Hinata your home." Hanabi said when Hinata walked in through the door. "Something came for you so I put it on your bed."

"Thanks Hanabi." Hinata went to her room and saw a letter on her bed, she opened it and a note fell in her hand she opened it and groaned.

Hinata,

Tonight let me finish what I started to say last night. Meet me at that new sushi restaurant at eight.

Sasuke

Hinata could only think of one thing to do, "HANABI!"

A few seconds later Hinata's door opened and Hanabi stood there, "WHAT!"

"I need your help today four guys asked me out."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "And that's a problem?"

"NO! They asked me out at the same time at the same restaurant. AND I KIND OF SAID YES TO ALL OF THEM!" Hanabi stared at Hinata for a minute and then burst out laughing. "This isn't funny Hanabi!"

"Yes it is Hinata you are too nice and you get yourself into this situation."

Hinata flung herself on her bed, "I know, I know!"

"Lucky for you I have a plan."


	15. Hinata's Dating Disater

**Hey everyone YAY it's 2008 Hope everyone had a great holiday unfortunately I'll be on vacation for awhile In Puerto Rico! So I won't be able to update my stories till I get back but try not to be mad b****e****c****ause**** I will be writing them manually(So old I know ****lol****) when I have time so when I get back I will type and you will have new chapters. Thanks for the reviews**HinataDelDesiertoUshija. ClayMason, slack-jawes cheese hugger, TOOCUTE8822, kawiiitahina123, dark-emo-gal, Hinata-cutie, DeadCuteSpirit, Anime-lover-44, Piisa, nissa231295, Grimstep5, & champylin!

"That is a stupid plan Hanabi!"

"Well I don't hear you coming up with any!"

"If I do this why can't I use shadow clones?"

"What if Kakashi and Sasuke get suspicious and turn on their Sharingan? And four Hinata's in the same restaurant you don't think someone will notice?"

"But I know I am going to screw this up!"

"It's either this or telling three of them no." Hinata frowned and looked at the floor. "Don't worry big sister I'll be there to help you."

Hinata nodded, "Ok but run it by me one more time."

Hanabi groaned, "Ok it's very simple you are just going to go out with all of them at the same time. They each get fifteen minute before you switch first is Kakashi, then Shikamaru, Naruto and finally Sasuke before you go back to Kakashi and start all over. After desert I will come up to the table and make up some emergency and get you out of there."

"I still think it's stupid."

Hanabi pushed Hinata slightly, "Shut up and go get ready!"

At seven o'clock they were at the restaurant and saw Kakashi was already there before she sat down she put in the ear piece Hanabi gave her and a pin with a camera in it.

Hanabi was sitting the back of the restaurant watching her monitor, "Ok Hinata just do everything I say."

Hinata nodded, "Hi Kakashi."

"Hinata! Hey how are you?"

"I'm good Kakashi how are you."

"Fine."

It was silent Hanabi groaned and spoke up, "Hinata talk!"

"UH….UH this is a nice restaurant Kakashi…"

"Yeah well the food supposed to be even better so we should order."

Hanabi said into the ear piece "Tell him to order for you."

"Kakashi can you order for me please I'll never be able to decide." Hinata said.

The waiter came a couple of minutes later the waiter came and took their orders and then after a couple minutes later Hanabi said, "Hinata lazy deer has arrived I repeat lazy deer has arrived?"

Hinata spoke out load, "Lazy deer?"

"Lazy deer?" asked Kakashi.

"You idiot!" Hanabi said. "Lazy deer is Shikamaru and he is here." Hinata looked up and saw Shikamaru sitting all the way in the back. "Make up an excuse and get to Shikamaru now Hinata."

"I've got to go to pee." Hinata blushed not wanting to say that. Kakashi didn't know what to say he just nodded. Hinata practically ran towards Shikamaru table. "Hi Lazy Deer."

Shikamaru looked at her confused, "What? Lazy Deer?"

Hanabi slapped herself, "Hinata calm down! Relax you can do this."

Hinata took a deep breath, "I mean Shikamaru."

Just then Hanabi screamed so load Hinata winced in pain. Shikamaru noticed and jumped up "Hinata are you ok?"

"I don't know am I ok?" Speaking to Hanabi but Shikamaru thought Hinata was going crazy.

Hanabi was freaking out, "Hinata you need to get out of here now. Sasuke and Naruto came early and spotted each other. They are talking and don't look to happy!"

Hinata gasped and started to feel week she started to sway. Hanabi continued "Hinata you need to get out of there now they have spotted Kakashi. I repeat they have spotted Kakashi and are walking towards him."

Shikamaru started to shake Hinata "Are you ok speak to me? Can we get some water over here?"

Hinata looked over and saw Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke all talking and then all looked around angrily. Hinata prayed that she they didn't see her but of course Naruto pointed in her direction and the three started walking towards her.

"HINATA PLEASE TELL THESE BAKA'S THAT YOU HAVE A DATE WITH ME AND NOT THESE TWO!" Naruto said.

"Naruto you are wrong Hinata is here with me." Shikamaru said.

"Hinata is on a date with a man and that is me." Sasuke said.

Hinata couldn't speak Kakashi wasn't speaking he just looked as they locked eyes he said, "So Hinata who are you on a date with?"

"YEAH!" Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru said.

"Um……uh….."

"HINATA!" They all yelled as her eyes fluttered and she fell backwards she was waiting to hit the floor but it never came. Just as Hinata was about to hit the floor and big bird swept into the restaurant and caught Hinata and flew out of the restaurant with Hinata on the bird's back.

"What the hell was that?" Shikamaru said.

"It didn't look real it looked like a drawing." Sasuke said.

Naruto was already growling, "I'm going to kill him. I know where Hinata is they all ran off. Until the arrived at the top of a rooftop.

Shikamaru asked, "Why are we here?"

"He took Hinata!" Naruto pointed to Sai who was sitting at the edge of the roof painting.

Naruto groaned, "Do you see Hinata here baka?"

Sai rolled his eyes, "He is right I don't have what's her name?"

"HINATA!" They all yelled at Sai.

"Yeah her I don't have her now go away you're bothering me!"

Naruto threw a kunai at Sai who ducked it quickly, "What was that for?"

"I know you have Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"If I did I'd only being saving her from a dickless idiot, a lazy ass ninja, a coincided traitor, and a perverted old man."

Sasuke active his sharingan, Naruto got out another kunai as Shikamaru took his fighting stance. Sai faked smiled "I see that is my time to leave."

Sai looked up in the sky and saw the bird with Hinata coming towards him, "And my rides here see you losers!" Sai jumped off the roof onto the bird next to a still passed out Hinata. As the bird sped away Sai yelled "DON'T WORRY I WILL TAKE EXTRA GOOD CARE OF HIN- WHATEVER!"

"HINATA!" They all tried to chase the bird but it was too fast and soon disappeared.

"I told you guys he had her!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kakashi yelled.

Sai jumped off the bird when then reached their destination in the forest. Hinata eyes started to open and saw she was in the air falling towards the grown. She had slipped off the bird and was about to hit the grown when Sai caught her. She looked up and blushed, "S-Sai?"

"Yeah I kind of stole you from them?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to see what all the big deal was about?" He put her down on the ground.

"Big deal?"

"Yeah why is every like in love with you."

"They are not!"

"Yes they are it's so obvious! They are such losers."

"They are not losers….y-you're a loser."

Sai laughed, "Good one, now let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk we'll see where that leads us." Sai smiled at Hinata and started walking.

**The Akatsuki Hideout**

"How come we have a million plans to dominate the world but not one single plan to get my girlfriend back?" Itachi said.

"SHE ISN'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" They yelled.

"How many times do we have to tell you she isn't yours?" Kisame said.

"Shut up just start thinking I want her back." Itachi snapped.

Kisame smiled, "Lucky for I have a plan."


	16. Sai's Advice

**GUESS WHOSE BACK??? LOL!**** THAT'S RIGHT IM BACK, TANNED, ****AND WITH IDEAS AND NEW CHAPTERS FOR MY STORIES THAT IS RIGHT CHAPTERS!** Coming home to all those reviews were awesome thanks so much and thank you for waiting for these chapters, **Hinata-cutie, winterkaguya, ClayMason, dark-emo-gal, DeadCuteSpirit, Piisa****, Anime-lover-44, Danimals21, kawaiitahina123, NinjaDancer, x.blood-diamond-chic-94.x,KicK-AsS-HyuugA, XxX-2-GUD-4-U-XxX, & silvertwilightgemini!**

"What's your plan fish boy?" Sasori said.

Kisame glared at Sasori, "I'm not a boy I'm a man and I'm not a fish I'm more of a shark!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Fine shark man tell us the plan!"

Kisame growled, "It's very simple we have found out that Hinata is close to four losers..."

Itachi interrupted him, "What does my brother have to do with this?"

"Can I finish? Besides you are just jealous because your brother has gotten farther with Hinata then you will."

"So what? He still is a loser and lacks hates and my good looks."

"WAIT! WAIT! How do you know who Hinata hangs out with?" Sasori asked.

"We put cameras in a couple of my clay birds and had them follow Hinata around un. Itachi is mad because when we were watching a couple of days ago we saw Sasuke plant a big kiss on Hinata un."

"Whatever he probable sucks at kissing like he sucks at everything else he tries like killing me."

"Somebody's really jealous!" Kisame said with a grin.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! YOU ARE ALL JEALOUS OF ME AND THE CONECTION HINATA AND I HAVE!"

"Stop changing the subject how come I wasn't aware of these videos of Hinata?!" Sasori said.

"Because you were too busy making your little Hinata dolls un."

"They are not Hinata dolls they are dolls for Hinata. You make it sound creepy when you say it the other way."

"They look exactly like her they are very creepy un!"

"Well I am missing a few of them now which one of you creepy bastards took them?" No one answered just shuffled their feet and looked around. Sasori nodded "Exactly so shut up about what I do in my spare time!"

"Can I tell me plan NOW!?" Kisame asked annoyed that they got off track.

"Fine un."

"Go Ahead."

"Who's stopping you?"

Kisame rolled his eyes, "Ok like I was saying since she spends a lot of time with them it's obvious she trusts them so all we have to do is transform into them and sneak in. Whoever fins her first brings her back into the village and hides her and gets the rest of us."

"Are you serious?"

"That's a stupid plan un."

"You're a real baka!"

Kisame crossed his arms, "Well I don't hear you three coming up with any plans. It's either this or we dress Deidara up as a girl again. " They all looked around and shrugged their shoulders. "Well then Sasori you'll transform into the old one eyed sharingan guy, Deidara the nine tailed brat, Itachi obviously your baby brother and I'll be the pineapple hair shaped kid."

"Ok un!"

"Whatever."

"Where are these Hinata tapes?"

"WHAT!?" Deidara, Itachi and Kisame yelled.

"Well it's not fair that you all got to see them and I didn't" They all rolled their eyes and walked out of the room Sasori ran after them. "Come on guys let me see them!"

"Shut up Sasori if we hurry we can get to Konoha by tomorrow afternoon!" Itachi yelled.

_**Back to Hinata**_

"What's your problem?" Sai asked as they he looked across at Hinata they were sitting in a clearing in the forest. Sai was sitting with a scroll across his lap drawing while Hinata was sitting with her arms around her knees against her chest.

Hinata looked up, "What?"

"I asked you what's wrong you look what I think the emotion is called being sad or depressed?"

"I just feel absolutely horrible…I'm so stupid I should have never done it I knew it was wrong but I just couldn't say no."

"Are you talking about the restaurant with those los- I mean guys?"

"I should have never agreed to Hanabi's stupid plan!"

"Do you mind telling me what happened because when I walked by I saw you surrounded by them and you looked so frightened?"

"Well Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru all asked me out around the same time at the same restaurant. But I didn't realize it was a date and by the time I did it was too late to do anything about it. I didn't want to hurt any of their feelings so I agreed to Hanabi's plan which was to date all of them at the same time. But it failed miserably and they all found out that I was on a date with all of them and they all had such sad faces on…… I still can't believe I did it." Hinata was about to cry but she didn't want to in front of Sai.

"Wow you are really stupid!"

"WHAT!" Hinata was shocked. "How dare you say that? You don't even know me."

"I do know you let me guess you became a genin with ease but soon found out you were weaker than your teammates and others around you. Then when your father found out you were weak he doubted if you could run the clan. Since then you have tried your hardest to become stronger so you can prove your worth to your father and your clan, so that you will no longer be seen as a burden to your team and they will no longer have to look after you and you could protect them. It just seems you do everything for other people and not yourself and that is why you are stupid!"

Sai's words rang through her head and it only made her angry Hinata got up and stomped over to Sai. "How dare you?! You just sit there and pretend like you know me when you don't have the slightest clue! I have become stronger because I wanted to become strong! Because I want to protect the people around me and to up hold my clan's name! I do everything to make the people around me happy! But it's never enough is it?"

"Why do you care about everyone else so much? You seem to forget about yourself."

Hinata let out a long breath of air and sat down next to Sai, "You're right I'm too nice. I just don't know what to do."

"I read in this book that you should just listen to a voice inside your head……..whatever that is."

Hinata smiled, "What are you drawing?"

"Your problem…. here look." Sai put the scroll on Hinata's lap she looked down and saw a cartoon version of herself standing smiling while in the back ground was cartoon versions of Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Choji, Asuma, Gai, Shino, and Kiba staring at her with hearts in their eyes.

"I don't get it how is this picture my problem?"

Sai rolled his eyes, "Every guy you met falls in love with you?"

"I guess except for you right since you're not in this picture."

Sai pointed, "I'm over there."

Hinata looked and saw another picture of all the guys running after her as she was being pulled away by Sai. Hinata looked back up at Sai, "Do they know you are the one that took me?"

Sai smiled, "Yeah they weren't too happy."

Hinata frowned she didn't want to face them now "I never thanked for I guess saving me, so thank you."

"No problem you can keep the picture too."

"Thanks…… so did you figure out what the boys see in me?"

"Yeah I think so but I see something I don't think they see."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you another time come on I'll take you home." Hinata got up and Sai quickly drew on his paper and a new bird appeared and Sai got on holding his hand out to Hinata.

"Why are we flying?" Hinata asked as the bird took off.

"Two reasons one so we don't run into any of those losers and two to check out the view."

Hinata looked out and was amazed on how beautiful Konoha looked at night from their height. "It's beautiful."

"Is this the part where I'm so supposed to say not as beautiful as you?"

Hinata giggled, "Please don't." They sat on top of the bird and looked out until they arrived at Hinata's window. Hinata giggled to herself and thought 'Do I ever use the front door anymore?' Hinata stepped inside her room. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

"You're not going to steal me away again?" Hinata blushed.

"If you are lucky, I'll see you later I hope things get better for you." Sai's bird took off again.

Hinata watched him take off and then she thought for a moment. "Wait Sai doesn't like me….right?"


	17. Guess Who Is Coming For Hinata

Hey All I'm Back! I think you all will be very surprised with this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, Hinata-cutie, NinjaDancer, kawiiitahina123, TOOCUTE8822, nissa231295, XxX-2-GUD-4-U-XxX, DeadCuteSpirit, slack-jawed cheese hugger, Piisa, & mekoinlove!

Hinata woke up just as the sun was rising and quickly grabbed her things and ran out of the Hyuga compound. She ran as fast as she could to the Konoha gates making sure she was able to be hidden at all times. She had another delivery mission she was grateful to have any excuse to leave the village if she played her cards right she could be out of the village for most of the day.

The last thing she wanted was to face Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, or Kakashi after yesterday's fiasco. She stopped short when she got to the gates, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"Well I can't talk right now I have a mission." Hinata started walking through the gates.

"Ok let's go."

Hinata stopped again, "What do you mean let's?"

"I was assign to the mission too."

"B-bit I was told this was a solo mission it's just a simple delivery mission."

"Yeah but there has been some suspicious looking figures in the forest surrounding Konoha so Tsunade told me to go and make sure your delivery goes smoothly."

"WHAT THAT'S NOT FAIR! I CAN TAKE PERFECT CARE OF MYSELF I DON'T NEED…"

"I know I told her that but she wouldn't listen. So I guess you are stuck with me."

Hinata smiled, "I guess I am well let's go Sai."

Sai smiled and walked over to Hinata, "Are we taking the bird or walking?"

"Walk I want to stay out as long as possible because of what happened yesterday."

Sai laughed "No problem let's go. But you know you are going to have to face them one day."

Hinata sighed with a worried look on her face, "Yeah…. I know."

**The Akatsuki**

"Would you three hurry up?!" Kisame yelled back at Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori.

"What's your rush un?"

"I just want to get there! Now stop being so damn slow!"

"Kisame stop stressing we are close now I think we should stop and transform into those losers." Sasori said.

"Fine Itachi you go first." Kisame said.

Itachi rolled his eyes and did some hand signs and soon was Sasuke. "Now what?"

"Act like your brother un!"

Itachi glared at Deidara, "Ok… be Sasuke." Itachi cleared his throat, "I'm avenger blah, blah, blah kill Itachi because I'll never be as good as him. He is way better looking than me everyone loves Itachi way more than me! Hinata thinks Itachi is a way better kisser than me that is way I hate him so much! And…"

Sasori interrupted him, "That's not the reason Sasuke hates you!"

"It's a big reason why!" Itachi snapped back.

"YOU KILLED YOUR CLAN BESIDES HIM THAT'S WHY HE HATES YOU! YOU EGOTISTICAL BASTARD!" Sasori yelled.

"HEY DON'T YELL AT ME YOU FREAKING PUPPET FU..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH ITACHI!" Kisame yelled. "Just act like your damn brother!"

"KISS MY ASS KISAME! I AM ONLY DOING THIS STUPID PLAN TO GET MY GIRLFRIEND BACK!

"FOR THE LAST TIME SHE IS NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! They all yelled at Itachi.

Itachi crossed his arms "Would you guys stop being so jealous?"

"Of what un? Your imaginary relationship with Hinata un?"

"It's not imaginary…it's passionate!"

"PASSIONATE!? You spent one day with her and she was mad at you for most of it! How the hell do you get passionate out of that?" Sasori asked annoyed.

"I don't need to explain it to you bakas who wouldn't even understand the passionate and romantic relationship Hinata and I have!"

"You're so full of shit Itachi!" Kisame yelled.

"You are freaking impossible Itachi un! Just shut up and can we please just go on with Nemo's plan un! Maybe than we can finally found out wh….." Deidara never got to finish because he was punched in the face and fell down to the ground. He looked up at Kisame who was standing over him "What the hell was that for un?"

Kisame looked away, "That's for calling me Nemo!"

"Ok this is getting ridiculous! Now I agree with Deidara that we should just do Kisame's plan." Sasori said.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Figures you would agree with your boyfriend." Itachi was then slammed on to the ground by Sasori.

"That's it Itachi I am sick of your shit I'm going to kick your ass!" Itachi and Sasori started to roll around punching each other.

Kisame was watching with amusement when Deidara still on the floor swept his leg around and made Kisame fall backwards. He looked over at a smirking Deidara, "Of you want to fight too clay boy?"

Deidara sprang up and took his fighting stance, "Bring it on flounder!" Kisame jumped up and swung his sword at Deidara. The four guys were fighting totally unaware that they were being watched.

After awhile a voice rang out, "You are a truly and completely pathetic."

The four froze and looked into the direction of where the voice came from. When another voice came, "You are defiantly correct they are supposed to be a big bad organization that supposedly will take over the world, are so pathetic that they are fighting over a girl."

They all jumped up and stared at the trees where the voices where coming from. Itachi groaned, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE? STOP HIDIDNG AND SHOW YOURSELFS!"

It was silent for awhile until they heard footsteps and two shadowy figures appeared from behind the trees and into the light towards the Akatsuki. The voice smirked at them as they said, "I guess they found us out. You would agree wouldn't you Kabuto?"

Kabuto nodded in agreement, "Yes maybe they aren't as stupid as we thought Lord Orochimaru. But who could pass up an opportunity to see the so called great Akatsuki fighting each other like a bunch hormonal little boys."

"What do you two want?" Sasori asked

"We are on our way to Konoha." Kabuto said pointing in its direction.

"Why are you going there?" Itachi asked losing his patience.

Kabuto smirked, "The same thing you all are going for…….we are going to get the lovely Ms. Hyuga Hinata."


	18. Where's Hinata?

**I bet you all thought I was dead or something lol no I'm living just started college again so I'm trying to write as much as I can on my free time. So don't worry P.R. Gurl Is here to stay! Thank you for the reviews they make me want to write faster and update sooner, thanks**** Hinata-cutie, kawaiitahina123, slack-jawed cheese hugger, winterkaguya, Even better than the realthing, XxX-2-GUD-4-U-XxX, dark-emo-gal, NinjaDancer, DeadCuteSpirit, champylin, Piisa, HinataDelDesiertoUchija, Hinata-hyuuga1995, XYinX-XYangX, & Midori-chan94.**

Just than a shuriken flew through the air and t Kabuto's cheek, he glared in the direction it came from. "What was that for Itachi?"

"What do you sick bastard want with her? She is mine and no one elses'!"

Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh, "That sharingan is really making you blind Itachi if you think she belongs to you. If she is truly yours then why isn't she with you now?"

Kabuto smirked, "Anyway since our attempted to get the sharingan failed we decided to go for the Byakugan that the she attains. Orochimaru and I would like to play with it…

Itachi interrupted him, "You sick pervert you want to play with her not her Byakugan."

"Well I can't deny her stunning beauty and there is no doubt in my mind that she will make an excellent wife. But we will just play it by ear once we return with her to the hideout." Orochimaru stuck out his freakishly long tongue at the Akatsuki which made them all freaked out.

"What makes you think that we will just let you have her? Kisame asked.

Kabuto smirked, "Yes that is the problem there is a reason we showed ourselves to you. We need your help, getting into Konoha is no problem but getting Hinata's trust is the hard part."

Kisame swung his sword at them which they quickly dodged, "You really think we would actually help you…"

Deidara stopped him, "Don't be so quick to say no Kisame. It would be a lot easier if they went in and got Hinata out un."

Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame were all in shock they yelled, "WHAT!"

Deidara just waved them off and turned his attention back to Kabuto and Orochimaru, "Ok now let's just say that we agree to help you un. After you get her out we will be waiting for you near the gates and then we fight for who gets to keep her un. Sound fair un?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Four against two seems unfair for you guys."

"Cut the crap Orochimaru do we have a deal or not un?"

Orochimaru exchanged some looks and nodded. "Deal now tell us how to get Hinata."

"That's easy all you have to do is transform into Hinata's best friend. Now her best friend has been on a mission with another ninja so the other one can transform into her. You two can go in and say there was some trouble outside of Konoha and bring her out un. See very simple plan get in and get out un."

Kabuto looked skeptical, "Sounds too easy?"

"Exactly that's the point un! Girls always trust their best friends so she will defiantly go un. Now stay still I'm going to turn you into them since you don't know what you look like." Deidara performed some hands signs and soon Kabuto looked like the female version of Deidara when he went into the village to get Hinata. And Orochimaru looked like a female version of himself; the two looked at each other and shrugged.

"You sure this is going to work?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah it's perfect you look just like them now if you need any help you can ask a guy with a bowl hair cut and a green jumpsuit he will defiantly know where Hinata is un."

Kabuto nodded, "What's this guy's name?"

"His name is Gai you can't miss him un."

Kabuto and Orochimaru took off towards Konoha when they disappeared. Itachi turned to Deidara, "I can't believe that actually worked. You are not as dumb as you look."

"HEY UN! But it was pretty funny tricking those baka's and making Kabuto turn into what I looked like the last time we went to Konoha. They will never find Hinata with Gai following them the whole time."

Kisame smirked, "You mean your boyfriend?"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!...I MEAN IM NOT GAY! Besides it will give us enough time to go on in and get Hinata ourselves." The four agreed and transformed into Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

_**In Konoha**_

"SASUKE! SASUKE! HEY SASUKE I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Sasuke groaned, "For the last time Naruto I don't want to talk to you!"

"We need to talk…come on! We need to discuss what happened last night, I need to explain myself."

Sasuke stopped short and spun around "What could you possible say? Not that I want to hear any of it."

"Sasuke come on I know you are really upset but it's not my fault I had no idea. I'm really sorry I never thought this would happen."

Sasuke was confused, "You are?"

"Of course I am…I mean I didn't know you had real feelings for Hinata. But what I'm most sorry about is how you had to find out that Hinata prefers me of you…"

"YOU THINK THAT IS WHY I AM ANGRY?! You really think Hinata would prefer a hyper active knucklehead ninja like you?"

Sasuke was in no mood to discuss this anymore so he started to walk off but Naruto yelled after him, "I rather be a hyper active knucklehead ninja than a self-centered pretty boy emo ninja!"

"For the millionth time I am not emo!!!"

"I think the correct term is king of the emo's." Sasuke and Naruto turned to see Shikamaru walking towards them.

Sasuke groaned, "Don't you start on me too Nara!"

"Why shouldn't I? You probable pressed Hinata into going out with and Naruto you wouldn't have taken no for an answer."

"I did not pressure her! And Hinata doesn't want a hyper active knucklehead ninja or a lazy ass ninja whose greatest hobby is taking naps!"

"This is getting too troublesome; Hinata likes me no matter what I do. And I don't have to take this crap from Mr. so called avenger."

"Hinata likes all of us don't you realize it yet?"

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto looked up and on top of the rooftop perched on the edge was Kakashi. They all yelled, "YOU! BUT….BUT YOU ARE SO…."

"Old!"

"Closet Pervert!"

"Old!"

"I just said that Naruto can't you come up with your own insults!" Shikamaru said.

"SORRY! Give me a break I can't think straight I've got a lot on my mind."

"Sasuke rolled his eyes, "That be the first time you ever had anything on her mind."

"SHUT UP BAKA! I'm tired of everyone always thinking I'm stupid!"

"Well prove us wrong one day Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST CALM DOWN!" Kakashi yelled jumping down from the roof. "Stop arguing it is getting really annoying."

"What else are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked. "Talk to Hinata and find out how she feels about us?"

"Wow Naruto a smart idea it's a miracle." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Let's split up and find her we will meet back at the Konoha gates in ten minutes. It shouldn't take the four of us that long to find her." They split up and ran in four different directions unaware Hinata was now far away from the village with Sai.

Kabuto and Orochimaru had arrived in Konoha and had passed the guards with ease and were now on their way to find Hinata. They had been looking for awhile with no luck "Orochimaru-sama where do you think she could be? Look there are two men wearing a green jumpsuits training over their maybe one of them are Gai."

The two ran over to where Gai and Lee were training, Kabuto cleared his throat. "Um…Gai?"

Gai and Lee stopped what they were doing and turned around and when Gai saw what he thought was the girl from before he grinned. "I knew you couldn't resist my youthful love!"


	19. It's About to Hit the Fan

AHHHHHHHHHHH ANOTHER STORY WITH OVER 200 REVIEWS YOU GUYS TOTTALY ROCK! SRY I TOOK SO LONG SCHOOL IS TAKING UP A LOT OF TIME! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING, thank you _**dark-emo-gal, NinjaDancer, kawaiitahina123, DeadCuteSpirit, slack-jawed cheese hugger, XWeaselxWolfx, Hinata-cutie, HinataDelDesiertoUchija, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX (MY 200**__**th**__** REVIEW!!!!)& Piisa!**_

_****_

Hinata couldn't stop laughing, "Sai you are so funny!"

"You have a cute laugh Hinata."

"Thank you Sai! And thank you for making this mission better than I had hoped it would be."

"No problem, but you know we will have to go back one day."

"Do we really have too?"

"Yeah of course we do, if we don't go back they could think we deserted the village. Isn't that worse than seeing those losers…I mean guys?"

"I just don't want to see them. I can't even imagine what I would say to them or what they would say to me. They probable all hate me."

"No one could hate you, I don't this that's even possible." Hinata frowned and didn't say a word after that. "Ok Hinata you win after we deliver this we can hang out in that village and get something to eat too."

Hinata smiled and threw her arms around Sai, "Thank you Sai!"

"Don't mention it."

**Back in Konoha**

Gai's teeth shined as he smiled at Kabuto, "I knew you would come back for me you can't resist my charm or our love."

Kabuto looked over at Orochimaru and shrugged, "What are you talking about?"

In a flash Gai was next to Kabuto and had his arms around him too, "Don't be shy my love, its ok I won't hurt you."

"WHO ARE YOU?" Kabuto asked struggling to get out of Gai's grip.

"You can stop playing hard to get now. It is me Might Gai your own true love!"

"My one true what?"

"Know that I have you please honor me by telling me your beautiful name."

Orochimaru was getting a good laugh out of this and decided to add to it, "Oh so this is the man you can't stop talking about."

Gai smiled and twirled Kabuto around, "Oh really I knew you loved me my dear."

Orochimaru tried to hide his laughter, "You bet she loves you, she wants to marry you and have a whole bunch of kids with you!"

"LORD STOP!"

Gai stopped twirling Kabuto, "Did you just call your friend Lord?"

Kabuto groaned, "It's a nickname…"

"You still haven't told me your beautiful name."

Orochimaru yelled out, "KIKI! Her name is Kiki."

Kabuto was still trying to get out of Gai's arms, "KIKI? WHAT THE HELL?"

Orochimaru just smirked, "Stop being shy Kiki you are the one that dragged me all around Konoha looking for what's his face over there."

Gai twirled Kabuto around, "You were my dear? That is so sweet." Before Kabuto could say anything Gai had his lips on top of his.

**The Other Side of Konoha**

Naruto was very upset as he walked the streets of Konoha, "That baka Sasuke! I can't believe him!" Just then he bumped into someone, he looked up and growled. "SASUKE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Sasuke just stared at him for a minute before saying, "Where's Hinata?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT?! I DON'T KNOW AND EVEN IF I DID WHY WOULD I TELL YOU!" Naruto continued walking pushing Sasuke out of his way. He walked for another five minutes before bumping into someone else. He looked up and groaned, "SAUKE WAS DO YOU WANT NOW? I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW WHERE HINATA IS?"

Sasuke scratched his head, "What are you talking about? You are the one that asked me where Hinata was."

"No I didn't you just asked me by the ramen shop."

"What? You are crazy I was nowhere near the ramen shop I was at the training grounds and so where you."

"No I wasn't, are you getting stupider."

"Shut up! I know what you look like I'm not stupid unlike you."

"So what are you saying that there are some imposters running around here that looks like you and me asking people where Hinata is?"

"Oh yeah Naruto that makes so much sense! Like who would be stupid enough to do that?!"

"I'm telling you there is something going around here if you think I was at the park!"

Just than Shikamaru ran up to them, "Hey Kyuubi and Younger Uchiha have you seen Hinata?"

Sasuke and Naruto turned and starred at Shikamaru, "Did you just call me Kyuubi?"

"And me Younger Uchiha?"

Shikamaru froze, "Uh…uh…got to go see you guys." After that he took off leaving a very confused Sasuke and Naruto.

Before either of them could say anything a yawning Shikamaru came out of a building. "Would you two stop yelling? You woke me up from my nap and I was on the roof!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Shikamaru and back to each other a couple of times before saying, "Shikamaru?"

"Yeah who do you think it is?"

Sasuke poked Shikamaru, "If it is you, who was the first one in our class to become a chunnin? Who is on your team? And who is your sensei?"

"I was the first, Ino and Choji are on my team, and Asuma is my sensei. Why are you asking me that?"

"I had to make sure it was you."

"Why?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and pointed. "Because you just ran off that way."

"What? You two are crazy I did not I was just sleeping, and I do not sleep walk."

"I think someone is impersonating us. We need to find out who it is apparently they want Hinata but we need to find her first we don't know what these guys could want with her." Sasuke said.

Naruto crossed his arms, "Oh no you believe me that there are imposters here. Oh before I was crazy and now I'm a genius!"

"Would you shut up, you were right for once happy? Now let's find Kakashi he'll know what to do!" The three ran off to find Kakashi.

After awhile they found him walking around, they yelled out "KAKASHI SENSEI!"

He stopped and turned to them, "Hey guys I was just looking for you, and do you guys know where Hinata is?"

They boys froze, Naruto's jaw dropped "W-what?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Hinata I need to find her….about something."

Sasuke looked Kakashi up and down, "Kakashi I need your book?"

Kakashi looked confused, "My book?"

"Yeah the book you ALWAYS read. Well if you don't have it you can give me the title and I'll get it myself."

Kakashi started to sweat, "Oh I'll get it right now be right back."

And with that he took off, Sasuke groaned, "Another freaking imposter!"

Just then there was a puff a smoke, and Kakashi appeared reading his book, "What imposters?"

Naruto yelled, "KAKASHI THERE ARE PEOPLE RUNNING AROUND KONOHA LOOKING FOR HINATA DIGUISED AS US!"

Kakashi put his book away, "Come on we need to find Hinata let's go!"


	20. Hinata Lovers Come Together

**Hey all I have good news and bad news I have two new story ideas and I'm going to redo my first story. Now for the bad news I'm a very close to finishing Hinatalicious I know very sad but we had a great run! But the question still remains WHO WILL HINATA CHOOSE? She has so many options!**

Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto had decided to split up and search Konaha looking for their imposters and Hinata. Two hours later they all met up at the training grounds, "I'm guessing no one found her?" Kakashi asked. The other three guys shook their heads no.

Naruto groaned, "How hard is it for four ninjas to find one girl?"

"It's easy when one of them is a baka, another who is a lazy ass and an old man!"Sasuke said who was becoming more and more irritated by the situation.

Naruto and Shikamaru were about to punch Sasuke when Kakashi stopped them. "Hey isn't that Kiba over there? He would know where Hinata is wouldn't he?"

The four of them ran over to Kiba who was sitting on top of Akamaru as Naruto yelled "Hey Kiba! Do you know where Hinata is?"

Kiba and Akamaru stopped, "Hey guys. I just got back from a mission with Akamaru we kicked serious ass. I saw Hinata on the way back she is on a mission with ummm what's that guy's name? The art dude…."

They all yelled out, "SAI!"

"Yeah that's it Sai, but why are you asking me again?"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah the four of you just asked me where Hinata was. What did you forget?"

"What did you tell them?" Shikamaru asked.

"I told you the exactly same thing I told you know, that she is on a mission with Sai and you all ran towards the gates…..how'd did you get over here?" They didn't answer they all ran off towards the gates leaving a confused Kiba. "Hey where are you guys going? WAIT FOR ME! Come on Akamaru after them!"

_**Kabuto & Orochimaru**_

Before Kabuto could say anything Gai had his lips on top of his. Kabuto quickly pushed Gai away, "Ewwwwwww that is disgusting."

Gai smiled, "Awwww you're just embarrassed that is so cute, I love you Kiki."

Kabuto felt sick, "I think I'm going to barf."

Gai looked confused, "Honey is there something wrong? Are you sick? You haven't done your cute little thing where you say 'un' after every sentence."

Kabuto who was struggling in Gai's arms stopped and thought for a moment, "Un……..DEIDARA! That sneaky bastard I'm going to kill him! He knew this would happen he set us up!"

Kabuto looked over and saw Orochimaru moving around a lot as he said, "You are damn right he did but that is not our only problem. I can't do any of my techniques."

"WHAT?" Kabuto finally pulled away from Gai, and tried to gather chakra to perform a technique but it failed. "I can't believe this I can't even turn back!! Oh Deidara is dead meat!!!"

"We will deal with him later now we must find Hinata."

Gai pulled Kabuto back into his arms, "Don't worry my love I'll help you find her. Lee come here!" Lee ran over and Gai whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure Gai-sensei?"

With one arm around Kabuto Gai gave Lee the nice guy pose(if you don't know what that is it is when they give a thumbs up and smile), "Yes Lee I'm sure!" Lee's eyes filled with tears as he took off.

Kabuto was confused, "Where is he going?"

Gai smiled, "Oh I just gave him and assignment……….now let's go find the lovely Ms. Hyuga."

"Wait a minute do you really know where she is?"

"Would I lie to you my love?" Gai grabbed Kabuto hand you grabbed Orochimaru's arm and the three of them ran off.

_**Outside the Konoha Gates**_

Naruto was way ahead of Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Kakashi he yelled back. "Would you three hurry up I'm going to pulverize them you better BELIEVE IT! I saw a glimpse of them up ahead!"

The four of them caught up to Naruto and started to run faster and soon they were face to face with themselves or so they thought with the exceptions of Kiba.

Naruto scratched his head, "WHO ARE YOU?"

Sasuke took out a kunai, "Show your true self's!"And ran and attacked Itachi the two ran around and Sasuke tried to attack him before separating.

When they did Shikamaru ground, "SASUKE!"

Both Sasuke an Itachi turned and said, "What?"

Shikamaru smacked his forehead, "You baka now that you had to fight with your imposters now we don't know who is the real Sasuke or the imposter!"

Sasuke yelled out, "I'm Sasuke!"

Itachi smirked, "NO I'M SASUKE!"

Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori all got the same idea they all ran and attacked the guy they had transformed into. Kisame tackled Kakashi, Deidara tackled Naruto, and Sasori tackled Shikamaru after they all rolled around for a minute Kiba yelled out, "EVERYONE FREEZE!"

And they did they all separated and stared at each other, and then around at the others not knowing who was the real and who was the imposters. Kiba groaned, "Ok now we need to figure this out, because this is getting real old fast. Now will the real guys put your hand up?" Everyone but Kiba raised their hands. Kiba groaned again, "Ok that was stupid." He leaned over and whispered in Akamaru's ears and Akamaru barked in agreement.

The two separated and started sniffing around. In a flash Akamaru kicked Itachi and Sasori knocking them backwards and Kiba punched Deidara and Kisame. The four were taken by surprised and when they hit the ground they changed back into their original selves. Sasuke eyes widened, "ITACHI!!"

Naruto looked around, "DEIDARA!! SASORI!!...UH FISH DUDE??!"

Kisame jumped up, "KISAME! My name is Kisame I'm not a fish! I freaking breath air!"

"Would you shut up un? You are a fish just deal with it!"

"I'M NOT A FISH! IF ANYONE SAYS I'M A FISH AGAIN IM GOING TO KILL HIM."

"BARK!" Kiba started laughing.

Kisame turned toward Akamaru, "WHAT DID THE DOG JUST SAY?"

Kiba still laughing said, "What do you think? He called you a fish!"

Kisame grabbed his sword, "That's it I'm putting this puppy down!"

Deidara and Sasori went and grabbed Kisame stopping him from killing Akamaru. "Why were you guys running around looking like us?"

"Well isn't it obvious they came for me to take the nine tails out of me!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "We are not here for you."

Shikamaru scratched his head, "Then what are you here for?"

Itachi smirked and looked at Sasuke, "My girlfriend of course. We are here for Hinata."

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kakashi yelled "EXCUSE ME!"

_**KABUTO, OROCHIMARU & GAI**_

"GAI-SENSEI! GAI-SENSEI!"

Gai turned around, "Lee my boy did you get it?"

"Of course here you go." Lee handed Gai a piece of paper and a pen.

Kabuto tried to sneak at the piece of paper, "What's that?"

Gai smiled, "Well I want to make sure that you'll still be with me after I help you find Hinata."

"WHAT!"

"Come on I just want to make sure that you won't leave me."

Kabuto groaned and took the paper, "Where do I sign?" Gai smiled and pointed to a line that Kabuto signed Kiki, Gai quickly signed next to Kabuto's name. "Why'd you sign it too?"

Lee started jumping up and down, "Congratulations Gai-sensei and Kiki!"

"On what?" Kabuto asked.

Gai hugged Kabuto tight, "We just signed the papers. We are now husband and wife!" Kabuto's jaw dropped and Orochimaru feel backwards as he started laughing so hard.


	21. Big Suprise

HELLO PEOPLE I TRIED TO UPDATE A LITTLE QUICKER THIS TIME AS THINGS ARE COMING TO AN END SOON! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I REALLY LOVE THEM! THANKS **dark aura132, winterkaguya, Voidangel Soren, TOOCUTE8822, Kontraband, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, Piisa, barbie12k, kawaiiitahina123, und3l3t3, hyperaznmonkey12, hinatakyuubilover, dark-emo-gal, daydream14, NinjaDancer, &Kitsuni69!**

"Come on Hinata live a little." Sai said as he pushed her cup towards her."

Hinata looked at it nervously at the cup in front of her, "I-I don't know about this Sai…"

"Trust me."

"But I've never done this before..."

"I know that is exactly why we are here, look I have one too. We'll do it at the same time just don't worry about it."

"Oh…..ok." They clicked glasses and drank it down and Hinata coughed a little bit."

Sai laughed, "You aren't supposed to drink it that first when you aren't used to it. Here try it again." Sai filled up Hinata's and his cups.

"Another one?"

"Yes let's just have fun."

"Fine…" Hinata picked up her cup and took another drink of her sake. A couple of hours later Hinata had a few more cups of sake she started to hiccup. "You're right Sai! I really need to just live more I need to take the bull by the horns and live life! I need to just tell people what I think instead of being so freaking shy."

Sai couldn't help but laugh, "First off I think you are really drunk and secondly you can't stop being shy it's your thing it's one of your cutest quirks."

"I am not 'hiccup' I'm not drunk."

"Yes you are that's why I should get you back to Konoha."

"Awwww why?"

Sai got up and helped Hinata off the bar stools in the restaurant they were sitting in, "Because we have too, I don't want you doing something stupid because I wanted you to have your first drink."

"You mean like get drunk on a mission?" Hinata giggled.

"Yeah just like that don't worry I'll take care of this Hinata."

__

_**Kabuto and Orochimaru **_

Kabuto was in a total state of shock, "I-I-I-I did what?!"

Gai kissed him on the cheek, "We are married isn't this great! Look at her she is so happy she is speechless I knew she would love this surprise."

"I-I-I-I…."

"Kiki my dear is your friend going to be ok?"

They both looked over to see Orochimaru who was rolling on the floor laughing so much he was starting to cry. Kabuto snapped out of it, "HEY STOP IT!" Orochimaru kept on laughing. "I SAID STOP IT!"

Orochimaru started to whip the tears away from his eyes as he got up, "I…can't it's so f-funny!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! It's hilarious, I can't stop laughing I think I'm going to pee my pants!"

"CALM DOWN!"

"You…You…You baka didn't you ever learn never to sign something without reading it first! That is how you get screwed and you defiantly will seeing as it's your WEDDING NIGHT!" Orochimaru tried to keep his balance as he still was laughing.

"I'm not married."

Orochimaru grabbed the license from Lee, "Yes you are read it and weep you are married to a man! Not just a man but a man you runs around all day in a tight green JUMPSUIT!"

Gai smiled, "It's great right?"

"Oh it's stunning just outstanding! I should leave you two alone I'm sure you have a lot of marital things to take care of." Orochimaru winked at Gai. "Remember buddy to use protection you don't want to be starting that big family just yet."

Kabuto grabbed Orochimaru's arm, "You are not going anywhere!"

"Don't be so shy Mrs. Jumpsuit you will be just fine."

"Let me repeat myself you are not leaving me with Mr. Happy Pants to go and get Hinata all to yourself!"

Lee scratched his head, "You're looking for Hinata?"

Orochimaru jumped towards Lee, "You know where she is, TELL ME!"

"S-She is on a mission."

"WHAT?" Kabuto and Orochimaru yelled.

"Yes she left early this morning with Sai."

"Sai?" Orochimaru looked confused. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"He came with us a couple of years ago but that betrayed us."

"Oh yes the artistic guy why is he with Hinata and when is she coming back?"

Lee shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?"

Kabuto yelled, "Let's go find her!"

Gai pulled Kabuto closer to him, "No sweetie not now we must go celebrate our marriage you can find Hinata later."

"We are not married!"

"Then I want a divorce! Boy you go get the divorce papers."

Lee turned to Gai, "Should I?"

Gai laughed, "Don't be silly you love me stop trying to deny it. I bet you can't even give me one reason we should get a divorce. Listen I'll make you a deal if you can give me one good reason to get a divorce I'll seriously think about it."

Kabuto thought for a moment and then sighed he turned around to Gai. "Fine there is something that I should tell something about me…………..I'm really a man." Orochimaru's eyes widened as did Gai's as Orochimaru started laughing again.

Gai tried to play it off, "Very funny Kiki now give me the real reason."

"No I'm dead serious! I AM A MAN!" Gai's arms dropped releasing Kabuto.

"Y-You can't be a man!"

"I can and I am a man."

Orochimaru butted in still laughing, "Barely you are barely a man!"

Kabuto glared at him. "Shut up I was born a man."

Gai looked around, "Then why are you like….like a woman?"

Orochimaru butted in again, "Well it all started off when he was a little boy he would always try on his sisters clothes…"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!"

"I'm not trying to help!"

"THAN STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Orochimaru stopped laughing, "Man you've changed ever since you got married!"

"Oh I'm so sorry for changing because you see in one day I became a girl lost all my powers, met a weird man you tricked me into marrying him all for a girl that once we get her back to the hideout you won't let me even look at!"

"Stop being so overdramatic you'll be able to look at her you just can't touch her."

Kabuto groaned, "Sometimes I wonder why I even hang around you!"

Gai tapped Kabuto on the shoulder, "Hello we are getting off the subject that being that you're telling me that you are a man! And here is another problem I'm not gay!"

Orochimaru scratched his head, "You are not I was pretty sure you were in the closet."

"I'M NOT!"

Kabuto sighed, "Listen I'm sorry for deceiving you but I never meant to even meet you. But I've got to go …..bye!" Kabuto grabbed Orochimaru and ran away as fast as he could.

"Gai-sensei what just happened?"

Gai was silent for a moment, "Don't you get it Lee obviously there were working to make me look like a fool in front of my eternal rival! But they will not get away with that are you with me Lee."

"OF COURSE GAI-SENSEI!"

"Great Lee because no one makes a fool out of the great Might Guy!" Gai and Lee took off after Kabuto and Orochimaru.

_**Outside of Konoha**_

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening, "I-Itachi?"

"Yes little brother, are you upset because I won again and got your girl."

"Hinata is mine not yours!"

"Oh please like she will really pick you over me. I'm way better than you at everything, especially kissing at least that is what Hinata tells me."

Sasori rolled his head, "You never kissed Hinata!"

Itachi glared at him, "Shut up Pinocchio!"

"No you shut up you weasel!"

Kiba felt like another fight was about to happen and he tried to intervene, "HOLD UP! HOLD UP! The Akatsuki is here? The Akatsuki the group of guys that is supposed to have the most notorious missing ninjas is the world that they are trying to take over…..are here for Hinata! AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS SOMEHTING IS WRONG HERE?!"

"We came to rescue Hinata from all you annoying guys un!"

"Why were you running around looking like the four of them?"

"Because they were the four that she hung out the most with un."

"That's not fair, why didn't anyone one disguise themselves as me?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Because you have no chance with Hinata."

"Yes I do, I'm on her team I have more of a chance than anyone else!"

"No I have the most chance with Hinata believe it!"

"Shut up Naruto I do!"

"Foolish little brother, I have the most chance."

"She isn't going to fall in love with a weasel! I have the most chance with Hinata un!"

"Oh please Hinata is going to choose me a man and not you because you are a woman Deidra!"

"Yeah right you're not a man you are a fish. I'm the man for Hinata!"

"This is getting to troublesome and besides you aren't a man either you are mostly made of wood. Hinata and I are meant to be together!"

They all turned around to look at Kakashi who was now reading his book he peaked over, "Oh yeah I'm the one for Hinata blah...blah...blah!"

"Oh really, wow I wonder what Hinata would say if she was here."

They guys all turned around and gasped and their jaws dropped as they said "HINATA!"


	22. Hinata's Rant

OMG SO CLOSE TO THE 250th Review and also the ending I think there is going to be two or three more chapters of Hinatalicious :( Well anyway people thank you for the reviews you don't know how much I enjoy them, thanks to **loveslavender, xNeglesctedRejectx,Piisa, dark aura132, Kawaiitahina123, xWeaselxWolfx, DeadCuteSpirit, TOOCUTE8822, Hinata-cutie, Voidangel Soren, daydream14, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, I'm-hinata-hyuuga07, Lien Braska, Skooma-kittyness- RAWR, &dark-emo-gal!**

The guys all turned around and gasped and their jaws dropped as they said "HINATA!"

Hinata rolled her eyes, "That's my name but you all knew that since you have been talking about me this whole time."

"Hina…"

"Shut up Naruto! I think you have all said more than enough now it is my turn to talk. Does anyone have a problem with that?" The guys looked around but didn't say a word. Hinata nodded her head, "I didn't think so."

Hinata crossed her arms, "Now who the hell do you think you are? You all just stand around fighting with each other over me! Like I'm just some object that you can claim none of you own me like that! I don't belong to anyone but me!"

"Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori you impersonated my friends to do what? You wanted to come and 'steal me'. How dare you? You would actually steal me away from my family, friends, my village it's my home. And you would just take me away from all of that just for your own selfish reasons. You guys didn't even think about me when you did that, you didn't think about how I'd feel about it. Kiba was right I can't believe the four of you a fighting over me like a bunch of horny school boys!"

Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori looked around at each other but didn't know what they should be saying at that point because Hinata was still on her little rant.

"I don't even know what to say to you, you act like you know me so well but we only spent one day with me. AND I WOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN SPENT THAT ONE DAY WITH YOU IF YOU HADN'T KIDNAPPED ME! So after you kidnap me, you come and run around Konoha causing trouble who knows what you could have done."

"Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto I am truly sorry about the other night but you have to understand that I only did it because I didn't want to hurt any of your feelings. I could not say no to any of you and risk you hating me for it! But I've done a lot of thinking since then and I realized something before I came back from my training you guys barely talked to me and all of a sudden you guys are all over me! Just because you think I'm good looking that is horrible. You were all dying to hang out with me and I was too naïve to see that you all weren't really my friends."

Naruto yelled, "I was your friend!"



"Yeah me too!" Sasuke and Shikamaru yelled.

"No you weren't your intentions were never to get to know me and genuinely be my friend. You all just started talking to me because you wanted to get with me. So if none of you thought I was attractive we would have never talked at all."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru yelled out, "That is not true!"

"Well we will never know now. And Kakashi why aren't you saying anything? Do you think that you are above this? That you don't need to validate me with a response from you!"

Kakashi sighed, "What would you like me to say?"

"ANYTHING! Just don't stand there doing nothing while like you couldn't care less!"

"I refuse to talk to you when you are like this."

Hinata was getting very annoyed at this point, "What do you mean like this?"

"Saying things you don't mean. You are just very angry and once you calm down you are going to regret the things you said even if you do mean some of them."

"I'm not regretting this Kakashi! And now I refuse to talk to when you are like this!" She stuck her tongue at him before turning her attention to Kiba. "Kiba yes you are my teammate but the fact that you would use that as an advantage to get with me is just bad. I trust you because you are my teammate I put my life into your hands and I thought we've always been totally honest with each other. I thought you were better than the rest but you are just the same as them I'm surprised Shino isn't here!"

Shikamaru coughed to get Hinata's attention and pointed to the tree behind her, "He is in that tree."

Hinata spun around, "WHAT? SHINO!"

Shino jumped down from the tree, "H-Hey..."

Hinata sighed, "You've got to be kidding me! You too Shino who the hell else could there be?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Why is he still following us?"

"Maybe if you just stayed quiet and were still married to him instead o coming out of your transvestite closet he wouldn't be chasing us!"

"I AM NOT A TRANSVESTITE THIS WAS A HORRIBLE PLAN! NO WONDER YOU COULDN'T FREAKING DESTROY THE LEAF!"



Kabuto and Orochimaru came running in still in their female forms the stopped when the saw everyone standing there, they didn't move not knowing what was going on. It was silent as everyone stared around not knowing what to say. When Gai and Lee came running in, "GAI SENSEI THERE THEY ARE!"

"Good job Lee we found you now my ex wife!"

Deidara had to laugh, "WHAT? Wife?"

Kabuto quickly turned towards him and lunged for him. He tackled Deidara to the ground and started to chock him as he banged Deidara's head on the floor. "YOU BASTARD! IHATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU PUT ME IN THIS FREAKING FORM AND SENT ME TO FIND THAT CRAZY GREEN JUMPSUIT WEARING FREAK! AND IT BECAUSE OF YOU I MARRIED THAT GUY! NOW YOU NEED TO CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU. THEN I'D BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND KILL YOU AGAIN! NOW CHANGE ME BACK, CHANGE ME BACK, CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"AHHH….ok….let me go…I'll change you back!" After a couple more seconds of chocking Kabuto jumped off of Deidara. When Deidara caught his breath again he did some hand signs and Kabuto and Orochimaru changed back into their original forms.

Hinata's eyes widened, "OROCHIMARU!"

Gai jumped up, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING UP! SHAME ON YOU TWO FOR TRYING TO DISTRACT ONE OF KONOHA'S GREATEST NINJA'S SO YOU CAN DESTROY ME AND SOON THE LEAF BUT I WAS TOO SMART FOR YOU. I KNEW IF I GAVE YOU THAT FAKE MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE YOU'D TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Kabuto rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up you had no clue and by the way the girl you met before was that chick over there."

Kabuto pointed towards Deidara who yelled, "FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A GIRL!"

Hinata could not believe what was going on, "HOLD UP! WHY IS OROCHIMARU AND……AND…AND…who are you?"

Everyone chuckled under their breath Kabuto glared at them, "Shut up. Ms. Hinata I am Yakushi Kabuto."

"Ok….Kabuto why are you two here? Are you two trying to destroy the leaf……again?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Not today, today we are here for you."

Hinata's jaw dropped as did Sasuke's, Shikamaru's, and Naruto's. "You have got to be freaking kidding me I NEVER EVEN MET YOU BEFORE!"

Kabuto shrugged, "So you'll just have to get to know us."



Gai spoke up, "Wait a minute you two are here for her?" Gai walked up and around Hinata Lee followed close behind him. Gai nodded, "Well I agree looking good Hinata."

Lee did the nice guy pose, "I agree Gai sensei, Hinata we should train sometime."

Hinata threw her arms up in the air, "THAT IS IT! I AM OUT OF HERE!"

Naruto stopped her, "Wait you can't leave! You have to pick one of us or else it will just end up tearing us apart and causing major problems." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"You all are really going out make me choose!? Fine but I'll need some time to think about with one of you don't piss me off the least. And to tell you the truth you are all pretty much tied, and Sai you can stop hiding now because I am leaving!"

Hinata stomped off towards the Konoha gates as Sai emerged from his hiding place. It was silent as Sai tried to hide his smile he finally said it, "That…has…to...be the funniest thing…I have ever seen in my life!"

Shikamaru scratched his head, "What the hell just happened?"

Kisame nodded, "I don't know what got into Hinata? That is the question."

Sai smiled, "Sake."

Itachi was confused, "What?"

Sai couldn't stop smiling "You asked what got into Hinata? And what it was was the cups and cups of sake she drank at the bar I took her too."

They all turned to him and yelled, "WHAT!"

"I took her to a bar and she got really drunk and then we headed back and she heard you guys fighting over her and well you know the rest."

They all looked around and then Sasori said, "GET HIM!" The all charged at Sai who quickly spun around and started running away.

He yelled back at them, "MAN CAN'T YOU GUYS TAKE A JOKE!"




	23. Forgivness

HELLO DON'T KILL ME I HAVE BEEN WRITING I JUST NEED TIME TO TYPE AND YOU NEED ME ALIVE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO HINATA BECAUSE THERE ARE ONLY AFTER THIS **2 MORE CHAPTERS **LEFT!! WE ARE SO CLOSE WHAT WILL HAPPEN? LET'S FIND OUT! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING YOU GUYS ROCK! (By the way just to set the record straight I am not twelve years old lol! And another FYI MY BDAY IS IN 12 days the 25th yay!)

Thanks, Hinata-cutie, dark-emo-gal, Piisa, g r e e n . f o b . 4 . l y f, dark aura132, slack-jawed cheese hugger, daydream14, kawaiiitahina123, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, Lien Braska, DeadCuteSpirit, Hin4-ch4n, xWeaselxWolfx, TOOCUTE8822, Voidangel Soren, Danimals21, KicK-AsS-Hyuuga, smelly sharpie, & Lissa-chan-sensei15!

Hinata stormed through the gates of Konoha and ran all the way back to her room not stopping to say anything to anyone. She slammed her bedroom door behind her throwing her things on the floor she had never been so mad in her entire life. "I can't believe them! I don't know who to trust anymore and they want me to pick one of them! Do I even want to pick one of them?" Hinata looked around and sighed and decided she needed to cool off so she jumped in the shower. When she got out all nice and clean in a pair of shorts and tank top she laid down on her bed to relax still buzzing from her sake.

Hinata was about to fall asleep when a head popped in her room from the window, "Hey."

Hinata looked up, "Sai! Does anyone use the door anymore?"

"It's getting late and I didn't want to see your father or Neji besides coming through the window is so much cooler. Can I come in?"

Hinata nodded and Sai jumped in that is when Hinata got a good look at him, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Sai blushed and turned away, "Oh nothing…."

Hinata ran towards him turning his face towards her to see the bruises, "You are all bruised up what happened?"

"Uhh…I told you it's nothing…just kind of got beat up."

"By who?!"

Sai blushed again, "Uhhh Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kiba, Shino, Lee, & Gai."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THOSE BASTARDS!"

"Why would I lie about getting beat up?"

"Here sit down I'll make you feel better." Sai smirked as Hinata pushed him towards the bed to sit down but frowned when she turned away and was fumbling in a draw. "Why would they beat you up?"



"They are just mad because I kind of got you drunk."

Hinata groaned as she got a couple of ointments out of the draw and walked towards Sai, "I'm not drunk!" As she walked back she tripped and fell into Sai lap.

Sai laughed and sarcastically said "Sure you're not."

Hinata rolled her eyes as she stood in Sai's lap and started to apply some ointment to his bruises. "So how bad was I?"

Sai wrapped his arms around her "You were incredible they were totally speechless it was hilarious you really got them."

"I didn't mean too."

"Yes you did you were just too scared to say it before besides you probably won't remember any of it tomorrow."

"Now I really don't want to see those stupid jerks."

"Are you really going to pick one of them?"

"I don't know….."

"Well you shouldn't do what they tell you to do remember there are other…better guys out there…..some might be right under your nose."

Hinata giggled, "You are so funny Sai. Please if there was a guy that wanted me he'd be out there fighting with all of them."

Sai nervously laughed as Hinata finished applying the ointment to Sai put still was on his lap. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

Sai and Hinata just stared at each other for a moment Sai looked away first and pushed Hinata lightly off his lap. "I-I got to go."

"Why?"

"It's getting late you should get some rest you've got a lot to think about when you get all sobered up."

Hinata frowned, "Y-yeah."

Sai jumped out of the window on to the ledge turning around to say, "I had fun hanging out with you by the way."



"Me too………….Good Night Sai." Hinata leaned forward and gave Sai a hug before he left. After he left she went straight to bed wondering what the next day would bring.

She awoke the next day in the afternoon with a headache she groaned "Great what else is going to happen today?" She laid in bed thinking of what she should do today and she knew what she had to do she quickly got dressed and ran towards the gates hoping they hadn't left yet.

She ran straight through the gates and kept running to her luck they hadn't left yet she yelled out "WAIT!"

Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Itachi all stopped walking and turned around and said "HINATA!"

Deidara walked over to Hinata. "So you decided to join us un?"

"N-No…."

Itachi rolled his eyes and walked away from all of them as Kisame shook his head "Then why are you here?"

"W-Well I came to say sorry that I yelled at you…..and to say goodbye."

"So you didn't mean what you said un?"

"N-No I meant it I just shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Don't sweat it we still love you un."

Hinata blushed, "Well if I ever decided to turn evil you'll be the first ones I call."

Sasori smiled, "We will always have a special place for you in the hideout and our hearts." They all gave Hinata a hug and started walking off."

Deidara started to laughed and said in a mocking voice "We will always have a special place for you in the hideout and our hearts un! You are such a loser un!"

Kisame started laughing, "I agree you are such a freaking loser. Are you sure you like girls?"

"Shut the hell up like I'm really going to listen to a hermaphrodite and a fish!" They all started yelling at each other as the disappeared leaving just Hinata and Itachi who was still turned away from her. "So who did you end up picking?"

Hinata was a little surprised by this, "Oh….uh…I haven't really thought about that yet."

"Well don't pick a complete and total loser; you need someone to protect you."

"I can protect myself!"



"What if someone kidnaps you?"

"Oh like that is ever going to happen……again?"

Itachi smirked "Like you would have just come if I asked you nicely?"

"Well we will never know now will we?"

"I guess……by the way don't worry about that stupid Orochimaru and Kabuto."

Hinata sighed, "What did you do?"

"Nothing….yet like I said don't worry about it……so what do we do now?"

"Go back to our lives I guess….but id it makes you feel any better if I had gone with you guys I would have chosen you."

Itachi smirked, "You are lying."

Hinata smiled and shrugged, "Maybe I am maybe I'm not but you are still going to brag about me saying this to Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori."

"They'll never here the end of it."

"So I guess this is goodbye?"

"For now…"

But before she could ask what he meant he was gone but she had a feeling that this was probable not the last time she would see Uchiha Itachi. Hinata quickly ran back into the village and headed for the training ground and was relieved that her teammates were there training not fighting with each other.

"H-Hey!" They both stopped what they were doing and walked over to her, "Hi….I'm sorry for what I said I just don't want anything to come between us. You two are my two best friends ever and I don't want either of you. And I hate the fact when you two fight and it makes me sick that it is over me. But I'm glad to see you too not fighting."

Kiba scratched the back of his head, "To tell you the truth we were fighting just before you got here. W e were both screaming and yelling at each other."

Shino sighed, "We?"

Kiba groaned, "Fine I was yelling and screaming but then we started talking and realized you were right we shouldn't jeopardize our friendship or our team for anything. Besides I realized that I am a great 

looking guy and I shouldn't tie myself down just yet. I'm still a young man and all I have to do is find the right girls to spend my time with."

"Don't you mean girl?"

Shino shook his head, "No he means girls." Kiba would have responded but he was lost in his own dreamland thinking about him and girls practically giving Shino and Hinata alone time. "So do you know who you are going to pick?"

"N-No, I'm scared….."

"Why?"

"If I even decided to pick someone what if I pick the wrong one?"

"Just think about it and whoever you'll pick will be the right one."

"Your right thanks Shino."

"No problem, so what are you going to do now?"

"I have a couple of more people to talk too."

"Ok good luck."

"Thanks…..I'll need it." Hinata turned around and started walking to her next destination as she started to get major butterflies in her stomach.


	24. I Know Who It Is

HEY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS THE CHAPTER BEFORE THE LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER OF HINATALICIOUS! SO ENJOY AND I WILL MOST LIKELY TRY TO GET UP THE LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER BY TOMMOROW NIGHT! THANK YOU _daydream14, Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce, Piisa, kibagaaralover18, xxanime mikoxx, HinataLoveNaruto, xWeaselxWolfX, kawaiitahina, Voidangel Soren, mekoinlove, Hinata-cutie, Stefania9, princessofdeepforest, SkylightSakura, -hinata-h-chan-, & Angel Outsider!!_

Hinata took a deep breath as she walked up the hill, like she expected he was there. She slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him but didn't say a word. It was silent for awhile until Shikamaru sighed, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to t-talk to you."

"Ok….so start talking."

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry."

"Ok."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yep."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Can you please just talk to me?!"

"Why should I? I've had enough of you and your troublesomeness."

"FINE! I'm leaving!" Hinata started to get up but Shikamaru grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing you obviously don't want me here."

"I'm just upset…I'm really confused about us…" He let go of her wrist and laid down.

"I know how you feel I'm really confused…but I am really sorry for everything the dating fiasco and the whole drunk yelling thing."

"No I'm the one that needs to apologize I let my stupid hormones take over me and I might have ruined our friendship but just because I wanted to be more doesn't mean we weren't friends in the first place."

"S-So no matter what happens we will always be friends?"

"Of course we will……so is this the part where you tell me who you picked?"



"Do you really want to know?"

Shikamaru took a deep breath, "Ok come on tell me."

"Well I gave it a lot of thought and the guy I choose is………Gai…."

Shikamaru's jaw dropped, "What?"

"The guy I want to be with is Gai."

"You…you can't be serious!"

"Why not I mean what girl can resist him?"

Shikamaru jumped up, "ANY GIRL WHO HAD THE ABILTY TO SEE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I MEAN IF IT WAS SASUKE OR NARUTO I COULD LIVE WITH IT BUT GAI……HE WEARS GREEN SPANDEX!!"

Hinata started laughing, "Calm down!"

"How can I calm down?"

"Because I'm kidding…."

Shikamaru took a deep breath, "Thanks a lot."

"I couldn't resist by the way I still haven't chosen."

"Oh…..well I hope you make the right choice."

"Thanks….."

"No problem……Temari?" Hinata spun around to see the blonde kunochi from the sand village walking towards them.

Temari smiled, "Hey lazy what's up?"

'Nothing….what are you doing here?"

"Had to deliver something from Gaara to the Hokage…..Hey Hinata you look great!"

Hinata smiled, "Hi, t-thank you too….listen Shikamaru I'm going to go…"

"No you don't have too we were talking…"

Hinata shook her head, "We can talk later….bye Temari…Shikamaru." Hinata disappeared before he could say anything. She was walking around when she saw Sasuke sitting alone on a roof top she quickly went up there.



"Hey."

"Hi."

"Is anyone sitting here?"

"That's a pretty stupid question if you want to sit next to me just do it."

Hinata sat down quickly, "Ok I won't take up to much of your time I just wanted to say I'm sorry…for everything. And I think I should just give you this back and get on my way." She reached around and started to take off her necklace but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you back the gift you gave me…."

"You don't have to do that it's yours….."

"Thanks I guess I'll be on my way."

Hinata stood up as Sasuke turned to her, "You really had no idea I liked you?"

"Well a part of me did but come on your Sasuke Uchiha you have girls thrown at you all the time you can have any girl you want."

"Yeah….that's all I wanted to know."

"So where does it leave us?"

"I don't know….friends I guess."

"I'd love that."

"Your defiantly one of a kind Hinata….I'll see you around." He kissed her quickly on the lips before taking off.

Hinata smiled and went off to look for Naruto, he was in the last place she ever thought he would be. He was sitting on the swing in front of the academy, he grinned when he saw Hinata walking over to him. He jumped up, "Hey Hinata, here sit down."

"Thanks Naruto." He stood behind her and started to push. "What are y-you doing h-here?"

"I came here to think about the academy days."

"What about them?"

"Did you really like me back then?"



"Y-Yes."

"I can't believe I didn't notice Sasuke's right I am a real baka."

"No you're not."

"Can I ask you why did you like me?"

"Because you were everything I wanted to be, you never gave up, you fought even when all the odds were against you, and people counted on you because you would do anything to protect those close to you."

"I don't know what to say."

Hinata felt embarrassed saying all of that to him, "Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"No Hinata that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. You're the best you know that right?"

"T-Thank you."

"No Hinata thank you! You rock!"

"Really?"

Naruto stopped the swing, "Of course you do." Naruto leaned over and gave Hinata a quick kiss.

"W-What was that for?"

"I figured you that it maybe the last time I could do that…..Hinata no matter what happens on Thursday I'm taking you out for ramen. Bye Hinata." Hinata waved as Naruto walked away, she smiled as she thought of Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke.' After awhile she got up to go to her final destination when she got there she was trying to get the courage to knock on the door of the apartment when it swung open.

Leaning against the frame was Kakashi with an emotionless face "Are you here to yell at me some more?"

Hinata sighed, "No…"

He stepped inside, "Ok come in."

Hinata walked in and took a seat on his couch, "Let me just make this quick I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm not sorry for what I said though I just regret the way I said it."

"So that's it?"

"What else is there to say?"



"Who did you pick?"

"Oh yeah that…I haven't really thought about it."

"Would it help if I showed you what is under my mask?"

Hinata giggled, "No, don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because than it won't be a mystery….speaking of mysteries why do you like me?"

"It's not like I'm the only one."

"Yeah but they're not as high ranking ninja, or an ex-ANBU members, or known around the world as the copy ninja."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "Well what can I say?"

"And they don't read those pervy books."

Kakashi sighed and sweat dropped, "Moving on I like you end of story so I guess there is only one thing left to do." Kakashi leaned over and kissed Hinata through his mask.

"That felt weird…but a good weird."

Kakashi laughed "Well since Sasuke and Naruto got to kiss you I thought I should too. If you have to go I'll walk you home."

"No its ok I've got some thinking to do." They hugged and Hinata left she spent the rest of the day walking around Konoha thinking about everything that had happened.

They all had individual characteristics that she liked. Kakashi made was her feel safe and secure. Naruto made her have so much fun and helped her be carefree. Shikamaru was made her feel smarter and relaxed. And Sasuke made her feel beautiful and sexy. "I wish I could just combine them all and then I'd have the perfect guy."

"Ok I'll pick Naruto…No Shikamaru...what am I thinking about its Kakashi, no, no, no I'm pick Sasuke…..no Shikamaru…Kakashi….Sasuke….Naruto….ARG THIS IS SO CONFUSING IT SHOULDN'T BE THIS DIFFICULT TO PICK A GUY!"

Hinata debated with herself for the rest of the day and all the way home repeating their names over and over again. When she entered her room she immediately took a shower and threw herself into bed. She was still thinking about it has she fell asleep.

She awoke later the kids screaming, "MOMMY! MOMMY!" Hinata looked up and saw a little boy and a little girls jumping on her bed.



"Who are you?"

The kids stopped jumping and stares at her the little boy who looked no older than six said, "It's us mommy don't you remember us?"

The little girl who must have been about four hugged Hinata, "Are you ok Mommy?"

Hinata looked back and forth between the girl and the boy. The girl looked just like Hinata but Hinata could not figure out who the little boy looked like. She knew she had seen this little boy before.

The little boy ran out of the room yelling, "DADDY! DADDY! MOMMY DOESN'T REMEMEBER US!"

A minute later the little boy ran back in the room with a tall mad following him. The man smiled at Hinata and she gasped. Hinata woke up from her dream she quickly grabbed her clock and saw it was three forty five in the morning. "It was him…but how can I be sure?" The idea sprang into Hinata as she sprang from her bedroom and out of the compound.

:o WHO COULD IT BE FIND OUT IN THE FINAL CHAPTER OF HINATALICIOUS!!1

COMING SOON: P


	25. It's You

Hinata ran all the way her mind was racing thinking about what she was about to do. She ran up the steps to his place and stood there for a minute. She raised her hand to knock on the door but quickly stopped herself. "What am I doing? It's almost four in the morning I must be crazy." Hinata walked back and forth debating with herself before taking a deep breath and banging on the door. Hinata waited for the door to open and was about to run away when the door opened.

A sleeping guy hung on to the door rubbing his eyes, "H-Hinata?"

Hinata blushed as he was shirtless but knew she was here for a purpose and she needed to get some courage and do this, "Hi…"

"What are you doing here it's almost four in the morning, is everything ok?"

"Y-Yes …..I think, um I just need a favor."

Still half asleep he nodded and stepped aside "Come in its too cold outside." Hinata quickly stepped inside as he closed the door and turned around to face Hinata. "So what is the favor that couldn't wait?"

"I'm sorry but if I didn't ask you now I'll never ask you."

"Ok so what do you have to ask me?"

"Can you please…….k-kiss m-me?"

He stared at her for a couple of minutes before shaking his head, "I must be dreaming did you just ask me what I think you asked me?"

"I-I asked you to kiss m-me…"

He was silent for awhile and then slapped himself to wake him up fully, "Why?"

"J-Just please do it I need to figure s-something out."

"Hey whatever you want come here." He stepped closer to her and put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest and leaned in to give her a kiss. Hinata felt a surge of electricity flow through her body the moment their lips touched, he continued to give her the most passionate kiss Hinata thought only happened in fairy tales.

She never wanted it to end but soon he slowly pulled away from her but didn't release the hold he had on her. He just stared down into Hinata's blinking eyes, "How was that?"

She didn't know what to say at first but then the words just spilled out, "You're the one."

He let go of her and took a step back, "I'm the what?"

"The one, the guy I want to be with I'm choosing you."



"You've got to be shitting me, now I really think I am dreaming. You choose me?"

Hinata nodded and smiled, "Y-Yes I choose you I can't believe I didn't see it before it was just so obvious."

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but can you please tell me why?"

"Because I realized you're the perfect guy for me there is no one else I want to be I can even see us spending the rest of my life with you..." Hinata gasped and covered her mouth and mumbled, "I can't believe I just said that!"

He laughed, "I think its sweet I think about it sometimes as well."

"Well you know that I want to be with you I just have to ask do you want to be with me. Would you be m-my b-b-b-boyfriend?"

He tried to keep himself from laughing, "Are you kidding me?"

"N-No…."

"Of course I want to be your boyfriend."

"You do? Really?"

"Yeah it's just that I'm still in shock of all of this. I mean you show up in the middle of the night and say you're choosing me it all seems like a big dream."

"Well i-it's not a dream and I really want to be with you."

"So you're my girlfriend?"

Hinata blushed, "Yes…"

He punched his fist in the air, "AWESOME!"

Hinata giggled, "So we are dating……what do we do now?"

He smirked and got a devilish look on his face. "I could think of a couple of things." Hinata giggled and squealed and stated running away from him. "Hey come back here!" He ran after her and lunged toward her; he got a hold of her and pulled her into the nearby room. The room just happened to be his bedroom he threw her on the bed on top of him.

She was still giggling as she got comfortable in his arms and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He yawned, "If you're still here in the morning I'll know I am not dreaming."

"It's not a dream now let's get some sleep I'm really tired."



He wrapped his arms around her tight "No problem, goodnight Hinata."

She smiled knowing this was the right decision she felt it in her heart that he was the right guy to be with and she didn't worry about how the others would react. She was happy and that's all that mattered she felt her eyes closing she yawned and hugged him tight, "Goodnight Sai."

Sequel? LOL JK! Even I am shocked it was Sai I was kind of on the fence up until the last line but I felt Sai was the right choice and it ended up being super sweet. This story turned out way better than I ever hoped it would be and I want to thank everyone that reviewed and read this story it meant so much to me. I hope you all enjoyed HINATALICOUS and will continue to read my other stories!


End file.
